La distorsión AU
by Iluminaria
Summary: Hermione sobrevive gracias a un trasplante de corazón. Tras una investigación descubre que la difunta donadora es Ginny Weasley y va a visitar a su familia para agradecerles, lo que cambia totalmente su vida...
1. El encuentro

_Aviso de Lemon! Empezamos fuerte el fic, pero más adelante se relaja para entender bien la trama._

**Cap. 1: El encuentro**

Se despertó aquella mañana de principios de verano con los débiles rayos de sol sacudiéndole en la cara y sonrío, aún entre el sueño y la vigilia, al poder disfrutar de otro día más de vida.

La chica se desperezó en su cama, arrebatándose de la sábana que se había enroscado en una de sus piernas. En verano solía dormir desnuda, así que se colocó una fina bata antes de asomarse por la ventana abierta por la que entraban esos rayos de sol así como una agradable brisa. Observó con detenimiento la calle, ver a la gente pasar, comprar el pan recién hecho por la mañana, los primeros coches en dirección a sus trabajos o los primeros viajes del verano. Ahí fuera había todo un mundo de posibilidades, y ella iba a disfrutarlo.

Se desperezó una vez más, se recolocó la bata y salió hacia el salón/cocina, donde ya se encontraban desayunando sus compañeras de piso: Lavender y Luna. Desde los grandes ventanales del salón, se podía observar todo el paisaje de Londres. Ante aquellas vistas, Hermione sonrió una vez más y se dirigió con paso ligero hacia sus amigas, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una, y robándoles descaradamente una de las tostadas de mermelada del plato.

-¡Oye, qué morro!-se quejó Lavender mientras Hermione se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina, junto a Luna, que se tomaba su café con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico, y permanecía ajena a las peleas de sus compañeras, como de costumbre.

-Oh, vamos, no te quejes. Tenéis que cuidar de una pobre convaleciente como yo-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Lavender resopló y volteó los ojos.

-Me alegro que te tomes todo esto asunto así…

Hacía un año a Hermione le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad crónica en su corazón, por lo que necesitaba un trasplante para poder sobrevivir. Los primeros meses fueron duros, y pasó mucho miedo, pero por suerte sólo unos 3 meses atrás consiguió un trasplante. La verdad es que tuvo mucha suerte, ya que en estos casos siempre había grandes listas de espera.

-Y bueno, viendo que estás de tan buen humor… No sé si te acuerdas que te hablé el chico que me gusta de mi oficina, Seamus.

-Ajá-asintió Hermione mientras seguía comiendo su tostada y daba vueltas sobre sí misma con las ruedas del taburete.

-Bien, pues… esta noche teníamos una cita, pero a última hora me ha avisado de que esta noche saldrá con uno de sus mejores amigos, que lleva unos meses deprimido por un problema familiar o algo así, tampoco me ha querido dar muchos detalles… el caso es que esta es la primera noche en mucho tiempo que a su amigo le apetece salir, y no le parecía bien dejarlo tirado-Lavender suspiró, sonriendo-Es tan encantador…

-Ve al grano, Lav-le instó Hermione.

-Sí, sí… el caso es que Seamus me ha propuesto que vaya a tomar unas copas con ellos esta noche, pero no me parece buena idea interrumpir su noche de amigos, aunque por otro lado me apetece un montón ver a Seamus, así que me preguntaba si tú… Además, Seamus pensó que sería buena idea presentarle a alguien a su amigo también.

Hermione la miró, risueña y con los brazos cruzados, mientras su amiga se explicaba con nerviosismo. Guardó unos minutos de silencio, para darle más tensión al asunto. Después se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? No tenía plan para hoy…

A su lado, Luna se atragantó con el café. Meses atrás, años atrás, quizás Hermione se habría negado a algo así, pero ahora quería disfrutar de cada momento y oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-¿Quieres venir tú también, Luna?-bromeó Hermione, riendo.

-¡Oh, ni lo sueñes! No necesito citas de este tipo, ya tengo a Neville… al cual por cierto tengo que llamar para quedarme esta noche en su casa, ya que vosotras vais de cacería. Por cierto, Hermione, muy buen plan: alcohol para tu nuevo corazón.

Hermione se rió y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Bah!-exclamó.

Ella y Lavender rompieron a carcajadas mientras Luna se dirigía al teléfono, para llamar a su novio.

...

Horas después, al final del día, Lavender y Hermione se preparaban para salir. Con aquel calor e incomodidad, Hermione se había decidido por llevar poco maquillaje, el pelo húmedo recién salido de la ducha y un vestido corto y sencillo, de color negro, con unas sandalias planas. A su lado, en el ascensor, Lavender la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Qué guapas estás.

-Gracias.

Juntas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida del hall del edificio, donde ya les esperaba un taxi. Se verían con los chicos directamente en el local de copas.

Una vez llegaron y tras pagar al taxista, se dirigieron a la puerta del local, donde ya les esperaban los chicos, uno moreno y otro pelirrojo.

-¿Cuál es para mí?-le preguntó Hermione entre susurros.

-El pelirrojo.

-Ajá. No está nada mal… ¡menuda espalda! Y es alto… ahora sólo falta que me caiga bien.

-Seguro que sí, si es amigo de Seamus…-y volvió a suspirar como una enamorada.

Hermione volteó los ojos y se relamió los labios, para tenerlos bien húmedos a la hora de presentarse.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal, lleváis mucho esperando?-comenzó la conversación Lavender.

-Qué va, acabamos de llegar.-agregó Seamus.

Lavender asintió, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno! Esta es mi amiga Hermione, compartimos piso. Este es Seamus, un amigo del trabajo, y Ronald.

-Prefiero Ron, gracias-agregó secamente el chico, que había permanecido algo apartado hasta el momento.

Hermione clavó su mirada en él, y se dio cuenta de sus preciosos ojos azules, así como sus graciosas y poco marcadas pecas, que hacía contraste con su piel tostada del verano. El chico aún permanecía serio, pero le devolvió la mirada y hubo un momento intenso entre ellos mientras se presentaban.

-Encantada, Ron-dijo Hermione risueña, enfatizando el nombre del chico.

Él sonrió levemente, de medio lado.

-Igualmente.

Acto seguido Seamus les abrió la puerta del local y le hizo pasar.

Se colocaron en una esquina de la barra, para estar más tranquilos. Pronto el camarero se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué van a querer?

-4 Martini, gracias-ordenó Seamus, mientras Lavender lo seguía observando con una sonrisa.

El camarero fue rápido, por lo que pronto llegaron las bebidas, así como la conversación.

-Y bueno, ¿a qué te dedicas?-comenzó Hermione, girando su taburete hacia Ron y cruzándose de piernas, dejando sus muslos a la vista con el corto vestido. A sus espaldas, Lavender y Seamus hablaban íntimamente.

Ron miró ligeramente las piernas de la chica y después se fijo en su cara.

-Trabajo en una pequeña tienda familiar, de música y libros. La llevo con dos de mis hermanos.-acto seguido bebió de su copa.

-Qué interesante-comentó Hermione mientras lo observaba-A mí me gusta bastante la música y la literatura, ¿en qué se centra la tienda?

-En realidad nació como una tienda de discos de rock, pero con el tiempo añadimos un apartado de libros de segunda mano, así que puedes encontrar de todo.-volvió a beber de su copa. Hermione le imitó.

-¿Y tú?-inquirió Ron, siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación.

-Soy trabajadora social en una casa de acogida, junto con otra amiga, Luna.

-¡Vaya!-exclamó el pelirrojo, realmente sorprendido y dejando la copa en la barra-¿En serio? Yo a veces trabajo como voluntario con algunas asociaciones de intervención social, ya sabes comedores públicos, orfanatos… Es realmente gratificante poder ayudar a los demás.

-Sí, la verdad que a mí me encanta, aunque a veces es duro-esta vez fue ella la que bebió. Le parecía muy interesante esa coincidencia con el chico, pero no quería hablar de algo tan serio aquella noche.

-Claro, te entiendo-el también bebió de la copa.

Acto seguido, siguieron hablando de otros temas más amenos, como conciertos a los que habían ido, libros que había leído, películas que habían visto, viajes que habían hecho o querían hacer… acompañado, eso sí, de varias copas y muchas miradas. A su lado, Lavender y Seamus no paraban de reír.

Al final de la noche los 4 acabaron bastante ebrios, aunque no demasiado. Juntos pidieron un taxi y se encaminaron hacia el piso de las chicas.

-¿Seguro que no molestaremos a Luna?-preguntó Seamus mientras entraba dando traspiés en el piso.

-Que va, no está en casa. Está con su novio Neville-le contestó Lavender, mientras les indicaba que se sentasen en el sofá mientras ella encendía el reproductor de música con un débil volumen, encendía velas para tener una luz tenue y sacaba una botella de vino.

Hermione se había descalzado y había colocado sus piernas sobre las de Ron, sentado a su lado.

-¿Más alcohol? ¡Estáis locos! Yo paso.

Acto seguido se reclinó hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda de manera muy sensual. Ron la observaba con deseo y empezó a acariciar sus piernas.

-Creo que yo también.

Lavender se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer junto a Seamus en el otro sofá y servía vino para los dos.

Comenzaron a charlas los 4 juntos, pero Ron y Hermione se hacían caricias disimuladas delante de sus amigos, que tampoco les prestaban mucha atención. Ron acariciaba las piernas de la chica, mientras que ella, en un ataque de travesura, movió uno de sus pies hacia el miembro de Ron, masajeándolo levemente.

El chico la miró, mordiéndose los labios, y acabó por abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un beso cargado de deseo, que había aguantado toda la noche. Hermione le mordió el labio como respuesta, mientras Lavender se reía de la situación. Al final se levantaron del sofá y Hermione lo guió hasta su habitación, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, e ignorando la presencia de Lavender y Seamus, que en cuanto desaparecieron del salón también se centraron en lo suyo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Hermione empujó a Ron contra la puerta y se pegó totalmente a él mientras le besaba apasionadamente y luchaban sus lenguas. Al mismo tiempo comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Una vez se deshizo de esa prenda, Ron comenzó a morderle el cuello a Hermione, que jadeaba encantada mientras acariciaba el pecho del chico. Finalmente, Ron le quitó el vestido a la chica, y ella comenzó a besarle la clavícula y a desabrocharle el pantalón, masajeando de paso su miembro cada vez más erecto. Ron se dejaba hacer, aún apoyado en la puerta y quitándole el sujetador a ella. Al cabo de unos segundos la pasión llegó a más, y esa vez fue Ron quién la empujó a la cama, a la vez que se quitaba de una vez los pantalones. Se tumbaron juntos mientras se besaban con fuerza y Ron jugaba con los pechos de Hermione, que estaba muy complacida. Finalmente, Hermione le arrancó los bóxers al chico y lo empujó contra la cama, posicionándose ella encima, aún con sus braguitas puestas. Observó como el chico intentaba quitárselas desesperadamente, pero a ella le gustaba más el juego. Agarró las muñecas del chico con fuerza, posicionándolas sobre la cabeza del chico, mientras ella proseguía con su tortura. Lo besó primero en la comisura de los labios, después continuó lamiendo su cuello y su clavícula, mientras el chico gemía. Llegó al pecho, donde se entretuvo con sus pezones, y después siguió bajando hasta su ombligo. El chico temblaba de placer, y la piel se le ponía de gallina. Hermione comenzó a besar su vientre, ignorando siempre el miembro erecto de por medio. Ella, que también estaba húmeda, sólto finalmente al chico, y llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho y otra hacia su trasero, indicándole que podía quitarle la única prenda que quedaba. El chico aprovechó enseguida su libertad y tumbó a la chica en la cama mientras la terminaba de desvestir. La chica se abrió de piernas y él se acomodó sobre ella, restregándose aún sin penetrar, a la vez que la besaba y jugaba con sus pechos. Aquella fricción carnal estaba humedeciendo a Hermione a límites insospechados, que casi llegaba al orgasmo sin necesidad de la penetración. Aquel chico de verdad entendía el cuerpo femenino.

Finalmente, soltó el pelo del chico, y la alargó hacia la mesita de noche, buscando un preservativo. Una vez lo encontró se lo tendió al chico, que no tardó mucho en ponérselo y comenzar con las embestidas. Hermione abrazó la cintura del chico con sus piernas mientras continuaba la penetración, llegando al clímax de la noche.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó de nuevo con la llegada del sol. Esta vez no era una sábana lo que tapaba a su cuerpo desnudo y sudado, si no que lo era otra pierna desnuda. La pierna de un hombre.

Hermione se reclinó un poco sobre la cama y observó a su compañero, desnudo. Aprovechó que el chico dormía aún para observar con detalle cada espacio de su cuerpo. Realmente era guapo y con un buen cuerpo. Y lo más importante: sabía cómo usarlo.

Se acercó lentamente a él y le plantó un gran beso con lengua, que lo hizo despertar con un gruñido de placer.

-Qué buen despertar…

Hermione sonrió divertida.

-Tendrás que llevarte algún buen recuerdo de mí.

Acto seguido, se levantó de un brinco de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ducha de su baño particular.

Una vez terminó la ducha y salió hacia la habitación vestida con una toalla, se encontró al chico recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose.

-¿No quieres ducharte antes de irte? ¿O un café?

-No gracias, prefiero llegar pronto a casa y ducharme allí. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione asintió y lo acompañó hacia la salida.

-Bueno…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se despedían en la puerta. Se miraron y rieron.

-Gracias por la velada, ha sido muy agradable-le dijo Hermione.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó Ron-En fin, tengo que irme, ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Sí, claro. ¡Qué vaya todo bien!

Se hicieron un gesto con la mano y se guiñaron un ojo. Segundos después Ron desaparecía por el pasillo.

Ambos dijeron esas frases cordiales, pero en realidad eran conscientes de que no habían intercambiado sus teléfonos y que no buscaban nada más allá de una noche.


	2. Vida y Muerte

**Cap. 2: Vida y Muerte**

Aquella noche de finales de verano fue horrible para Hermione. Se revolvía en su cama, peleando con las sábanas mientras sufría una pesadilla relacionada con su operación de corazón. La anestesia no funcionaba, y ella sentía todo el dolor de la operación, cómo le arrancaban su antiguo corazón, y un gran vacío… De repente dio un brinco en la cama, y respiró profundamente, como si se ahogara. Acto seguido se levantó corriendo y se dirigió hacia la ventana para tomar aire, mientras sus ojos aún lloraban.

Desde que la operaron, ya casi hacia medio año, esas pesadillas eran recurrentes. Los médicos le habían dicho que era normal tras una operación tan fuerte y arriesgada, que los pacientes siguieran con miedo tiempo después. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que había algo más. Su enfermedad de corazón era hereditaria, por tanto provenía de familia. El único problema es que ella no lo pudo saber hasta el último momento ya que era huérfana y se había criado toda su vida en un orfanato, sin que nunca nadie la adoptara. La única familia que había tenido en todo ese tiempo era Luna, su compañera de clase desde párvulos. Sus padres se portaron realmente bien con ella y muchas veces la invitaban a dormir a casa para que no tuviese que pasar tanto tiempo en el orfanato.

Desde muy joven, los 16 años, comenzó a trabajar como camarera y niñera, para ahorrar para la universidad, ya que sabía que al cumplir los 18 nadie se ocuparía de ella. En uno de esos trabajos conoció a Lavender, cuya madre era alcohólica y su padre las había abandonado, así que ella tenía que encargarse de su madre y su hermano pequeño. Se hicieron buenas amigas y juntas lograron desintoxicar a su madre y ahorrar dinero para Lavender, que también quería ir a la universidad pero nunca se había planteado que existiera esa posibilidad antes de conocer a Hermione.

Finalmente consiguieron sus objetivos: Hermione y Luna estudiaron trabajo social y comenzaron a trabajar en la casa de acogida, mientras que Lavender estudió administración y comenzó a trabajar como secretaria en una empresa. Después de que la madre de Lavender consiguiera un trabajo y pudiese cuidar de su hijo, siempre con una ayuda de Lavender, las chicas decidieron irse a vivir juntas y compartir gastos. Así llevaban ya varios años, los más felices de Hermione, aunque sabían que pronto Luna las abandonaría para irse a vivir con Neville.

Los últimos años habían sido los más felices para Hermione, disfrutando de su trabajo, de su independencia y de sus amigas. Sin embargo, esa estúpida enfermedad fue un gran bache, que volvió a recordarle de dónde venía. Además, el miedo ante una muerte inminente siendo tan joven la aterrorizó. Finalmente todo salió bien, y ahora sólo podía dar gracias de ello.

Tras despejarse con agua en el baño, Hermione decidió salir de la habitación y preparar el desayuno. Aquel sería su primer día de trabajo después de los meses de baja. La verdad es que echaba de menos a los chicos de la casa de acogida, aunque había pasado un buen verano de vacaciones con Luna y Lavender. Incluso hicieron un viaje a la playa, donde conoció a varios italianos interesantes. En esas vacaciones ella fue la única soltera, ya que Lavender había empezado a salir con Seamus.

Hermione sonreía recordando aquellos momentos del verano mientras preparaba el desayuno.

…

Horas después se encontraba junto a Luna trabajando en la casa de acogida. Los chicos le habían preparado una gran bienvenida, y Hermione se emocionó bastante.

Fue un día muy ajetreado y cuando volvió a casa, sólo quería descansar. Se tumbó en el sofá y conectó su portátil, para revisar su correo. Sin mucha sorpresa, recibió un email de su doctor, Draco Malfoy, para avisarle de la revisión que tenían a final de la semana. Sin embargo, leer ese correo le recordó a Hermione una idea que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos días.

No paraba de pensar en la persona que había muerto y había donado sus órganos, y que gracias a esa persona ahora ella estaba viva y sana. Quería realmente agradecerle de alguna manera, dirigirse a sus familiares, o algo por el estilo. Era una cuenta que siempre tendría pendiente. En realidad no lo había comentado con nadie, puesto que le dirían lo mismo que le dijo Draco cuando se lo insinuó: que era una locura y además ilegal. Sin embargo, una vez que a Hermione se le metía algo en la cabeza, siempre lo cumplía y era muy difícil cambiar eso.

…

Al final de la semana, Hermione se dirigió decidida hacia la consulta de su doctor.

Se saludaron efusivamente, pues después de lo sucedido ella y Draco se habían convertido en amigos, incluso había cenado en alguna ocasión con él y su esposa Pansy.

Procedieron a las pruebas, y una vez acabó el proceso, se sentaron al escritorio del doctor.

-Bueno Hermione, todo va muy bien. Me alegro mucho.

-Pues yo también-bromeó ella.

-Aún así recuerda tener cuidado en tu trabajo, no tener muchos sobresaltos por ahora, y cuidado con el ejercicio físico, debes ejercitarte pero sin pasarte…-un sonido del móvil le interrumpió-disculpa-añadió mientras descolgaba-¿Pansy? ¿Por qué me llamas en horario de trabajo? Ya te he dicho que… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Embarazada!?

Hermione, a su lado, alzó las cejas, sorprendida. Toda una noticia.

-Hermione, ¿me disculpas un momento?-se dirigió Draco hacia ella, tapando el altavoz del móvil y mirándola aún emocionado.

-¡Pues claro!-se rió Hermione.

El hombre salió apresuradamente del despacho, para poder disfrutar la noticia con su mujer. Una vez se cerró la puerta tras de él, Hermione se quedó sentada en su sitio, tensa y observando el informe que había sobre la mesa. Era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca.

Se abalanzó hacia la mesa y buscó la información. Al leer el nombre de su donante, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ginevra Weasley, 23 años. Tan joven… sólo 1 año más joven que ella. Apuntó rápidamente la dirección así como otros datos, y volvió a su sitio. Poco después volvió Draco.

Juntos comentaron la noticia de Pansy, y Hermione disimuló su mala cara con una sonrisa. La información sobre su donante la había dejado trastornada, y empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea.

…

Semanas después, tras sopesarlo varias veces, Hermione se decidió. Iría a conocer a la familia de Ginevra.

Era sábado por la mañana y aún sus compañeras no se habían despertado. Así era mejor, pues no tenía que dar explicaciones de a dónde iba.

La dirección que había tomado del informe de Draco la llevaban hacia una zona residencial a las afueras de Londres. Una vez dio con el lugar exacto comprobó que se trataba de una casa familiar, bastante vieja pero muy grande.

Dudó unos segundos en el coche antes de bajar, con las piernas temblando. Se acercó al porche del lugar y tocó al timbre. La puerta no tardó en abrirse.

Frente a ella se encontraba ahora una afable mujer regordeta y pelirroja, que secaba sus manos en un delantal de cuadros y la miraba expectante. Hermione se sintió caer el alma a los pies al comprobar que esa mujer debía ser la madre de Ginevra.

-Esto…-comenzó con nerviosismo-¿Esta es la residencia Weasley?

-La misma, ¿por?

-Verá, yo soy Hermione Granger, y… bueno… venía a hablar de un tema un poco delicado así que si pudiésemos sentarnos…

La mujer le miraba con extrañeza.

-Como comprenderá no voy a hacer pasar a una completa desconocida a mi casa.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo.

-Es sobe Ginevra-dijo finalmente.

La cara de la mujer se desfiguró durante un momento, pero después la dejo pasar.

La dirigió hacia la cocina, donde preparó unas tilas. Hermione se lo agradeció, le harían falta.

-Yo soy Molly, querida, ¿de qué conocías a Ginevra?

-Bueno, yo en realidad no la conozco-la mujer volvió a mirarla con extrañeza-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…-Hermione resopló-yo soy la chica que lleva el corazón de su hija, soy una de las receptoras de su donación de órganos.

La mujer se quedo paralizada durante algunos segundos.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Sí, sí, sé que esto no debería pasar, que no deberíamos conocernos. Cogí el informe sin que mi doctor se diera cuenta, ya que deseaba conocerlos para darles las gracias y el pésame por su pérdida, siento que tengo una cuenta pendiente con ustedes y con Ginevra. Ahora, si quiere echarme de su casa, lo comprenderé perfectamente…

La mujer la observó en silencio.

-Ginny-acertó a decir.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione, sin comprender.

-Ginny, ella prefería que la llamasen Ginny-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione se apenó tanto por aquella escena que abrazó a la mujer sin pensárselo 2 veces.

Después de eso, pasaron una tarde tranquila, bebiendo la tila y conociéndose. Molly era una mujer muy agradable y cariñosa, e hizo sentir a Hermione como en casa. Le contó muchas cosas de su hija, y Hermione pudo comprobar que fue una persona maravillosa. Después decidieron ir al cementerio para que la conociera.

Se montaron en el coche de Hermione y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

La tumba de Ginny estaba decorada con unas flores muy bonitas y cuidadas, así como una foto de la susodicha, muy sonriente y rodeada por una gran melena pelirroja. Era muy guapa, y a Hermione le recordó vagamente a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién. Junto a la tumba de Ginny se encontraba la de Harry, su marido. Juntos habían muerto en un accidente de coche, y juntos los habían enterrado. Hacía sólo un año que estaban casados. Sólo al pensar en la historia, se le partía el corazón.

Arreglaron las tumbas con flores, y Hermione consoló en todo momento a la mujer. Después volvieron hacia la residencia Weasley, cuando ya casi anochecía.

-Me alegro mucho de que nos hayas buscado, Hermione. Es una de las cosas más bonitas que me podían pasar en este momento, conocer a la persona que sigue viva gracias a mi hija-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Hermione volvió a abrazarla.

-Yo también me alegro. Es usted una mujer digna de admirar, y su hija era maravillosa. Me siento muy agradecida y muy orgullosa de llevar su corazón. Para lo que haga falta estaré aquí.

Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras se cogían de la mano.

-Querida, quédate a cenar hoy.

-No, yo no…

-Por favor, hoy vendrán mis hijos a cenar, y quiero que os conozcáis.

Hermione finalmente cedió, y acompañó a la mujer a la casa. Mientras preparaban la cena, la mujer le habló de su familia.

-Esta solía ser una casa con mucha vida, siempre los niños corriendo… ¡7 hijos, ni más ni menos!-ambas rieron-El mayor es Charlie, que es veterinario y vive en Rumania con su novia Mónica, luego está Bill que trabaja en un banco y vive junto con su esposa Fleur y su hija Victorie en Francia. El siguiente es Percy, que trabaja aquí junto con mi marido en el ayuntamiento. Él vive con su esposa Audrey y sus pequeñas Molly y Lucy, que son gemelas. Ahora sabrás que eso es algo bastante gracioso, ya que mis siguientes hijos, Fred y George también son gemelos. Dicen que esos genes suelen repetirse en la familia… George está casado con Katie, y Fred de novio con Angelina. Ellos trabajan aquí en Londres, en una tienda "Sortilegios Weasley" junto con…-pero la mujer no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento aparecieron dos pequeñas idénticas que la abrazaban con entusiasmo.

-¡Abuela!

La mujer sonrió radiante y besó a las niñas. Hermione observó la escena con una patata mojada y medio a pelar en la mano, enternecida por la felicidad de aquella mujer con sus nietas. Al fondo de la sala se encontraban el que debía ser su marido, Arthur, y su hijo Percy y su esposa Audrey. Los tres miraban a Hermione con interrogación.

-Hola cariño-saludó Molly con un beso a su marido, y con un abrazo a su hijo y nuera. Las niñas pronto fueron a jugar a otra habitación.

-Familia, esta es Hermione, una buena amiga mía. Más adelante en la cena os presentaré su historia, cuando estemos todos-le mujer miró tiernamente a Hermione, y siguieron cocinando juntas.

-¿Quién falta, mamá?-preguntó Percy.

-Tus hermanos, que tienen que llegar de la tienda.

Percy asintió y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina junto con su padre y su mujer. Los tres comenzaron a hablar cosas sobre el ayuntamiento, y Hermione desconectó, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar a pesar de la cordialidad de Molly. La había llamado "buena amiga" y eso le hizo enternecerse.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron en escena más familiares, en esta ocasión los gemelos Fred y George.

-¡Hey, mamá!-saludó uno de ellos.

-¿Y vuestro hermano?

-Intentando aparcar el coche, no había mucho sitio debido a un coche desconocido que…-pero el chico dejó de hablar al fijarse en Hermione.

-¡En fin! La cena está lista, id poniendo la mesa. Ahora os presentaré debidamente a mi amiga.

Los gemelos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Finalmente todos se sentaron a la mesa, incluidas las pequeñas, y esperaron al hermano restante.

-Sólo falta Ronad, querida.-le tranquilizó Molly.

Al escuchar ese nombre, a Hermione le pareció divertida la coincidencia. Pocos días antes había pensado que el nombre de Ronald era muy poco usual, y ahora en menos de pocos meses iba a conocer a dos.

-¡Ah, mira! ¡Por ahí viene!-exclamó Molly, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione se giró hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina, que se habría para dar paso al último de los hermanos Weasley. Iba con la intención de presentarse cordialmente cuando se topó de lleno con aquella cara. No podía creérselo.

Ronald Weasley había resultado ser "Ron".


	3. Odio

**Cap.3: Odio**

_Oh, dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando. Genial, Hermione, genial, vaya metedura de pata…_

Tras toparse con la presencia de Ron, Hermione había entrado en una crisis de nervios y no sabía cómo reaccionar, si saludarlo o no. Se quedó durante unos segundos mirándole en silencio, dándole la espalda a Molly. Ron también se había quedado paralizado en la puerta, mirándola aterrorizado.

-Esto… ¿quién es ésta chica, mamá?-acabó por reaccionar el chico.

Hermione, suspiró aliviada ante la estrategia del chico. No quería que la primera impresión de Molly fuese que Hermione se había acostado con su hijo de manera despreocupada.

Molly se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el chico.

-Anda, ¡siéntate ya y no seas maleducado! Que te has quedado ahí parado como si vieses a un fantasma…-le reprendió mientras cerraba la puerta de la cocina.

El chico asintió, confuso, y se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde se sentó al otro lado de Hermione. La chica tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Molly también se sentó, y carraspeó fuertemente la garganta para que todos les prestasen atención.

-Esta chica es Hermione Granger. Nos hemos conocido hoy, cuando ella venía a visitarnos. Es la chica que… que recibió el corazón de Ginny en un trasplante, es una de las receptoras de la donación de órganos de Ginny. Quería agradecernos así como darnos el pésame. Hoy hemos ido juntas al cementerio para que conociese a Ginny y Harry, y me ha ayudado a arreglar sus tumbas con flores.

Tras aquello, se produjo un extraño silencio en la mesa, que sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de las pequeñas, que habían empezado a comer, ajenas a la situación.

-Oh, vaya…-acertó a decir Audrey.

Hermione no sabía dónde mirar o qué hacer. Miró de reojo a Ron, a su lado, que miraba su plato con la mirada pérdida y una expresión en el rostro que Hermione no supo identificar.

De repente, sintió la mano de Molly agarrándole. La chica se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Finalmente se atrevió a decir algo.

-Como le dije a Molly, siento haber aparecido así de repente, sin avisar. Sé que estos casos no se suelen dar, pero necesitaba conocerlos y agradecerles, siento que tengo una cuenta pendiente con Ginny y sólo puedo agradecérselo con vosotros. Sé que esto es muy extraño, y podéis sentiros incómodos pero…

-Oh, ni te preocupes por eso-intervino esta vez Arthur, que la miraba emocionado-La verdad es que me ha chocado un poco, no esperaba encontrarme algo así hoy, pero lo agradezco. Me alegro de conocerte y ver que eres una buena persona, y que estás viva gracias a Ginny. Nosotros aquí también nos preguntábamos sobre ti y más gente que haya recibido órganos de Ginny o Harry.

Hermione, le sonrió, agradecida. A su lado, Percy y los gemelos también asentían y le sonreían.

-¡Bueno! Basta de charla, a comer-intervino Molly.

Juntos empezaron a comer la cenar que habían preparado Molly y Hermione, y comenzaron a charlar y conocerse. Hermione comprobó que la tienda de la que le habló Ron el día que se conocieron se trataba de "Sortilegios Weasley", que la llevaba junto a Fred y George. Mientras los gemelos le explicaban cosas sobre la tienda, Hermione tuvo que fingir que no sabía nada sobre ella. Eso le molestó un poco, ya que los consideraba una buena familia, que se estaban portando muy bien con ella y no quería mentirles. Aún así tampoco sabría cómo explicar lo suyo con Ron, había sido sólo una noche y no es algo que cuentes a tu familia.

-Y, ¿a qué te dedicas, Hermione?-le preguntó Arthur.

-Trabajo como trabajadora social en una casa de acogida.

-¿En serio?-intervino Molly-¡Qué casualidad! A veces Ron trabaja de voluntario en una asociación que se dedica a ese tipo de asuntos.

Hermione fingió de nuevo, y se giró hacia Ron, que se había permanecido muy callado toda la noche. El chico le sonrió forzosamente.

-Sí, así es.

Hermione le sonrió también y se dispuso a seguir comiendo.

-¡Hay qué ver, qué soso estás esta noche Ronald!-se quejó Molly-No le hagas mucho caso, querida, normalmente no es así.

_Desde luego que no_ pensó Hermione mientras se acordaba de sus momentos eróticos con el chico. Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco al recordar aquello y bebió agua para refrescarse.

Finalmente, terminaron la cena. Una vez ayudó a recoger la cocina, Hermione se despidió de la familia.

-Te acompaño al coche-intervino Ron, que la agarró del brazo y la acompañó fuera.

Una vez en el porche, frente a los coches, se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Yo… esto… lo siento, Ron. Nunca podría haber imaginado que… uf, ¡esto es muy raro!

-Desde luego…-coincidió el chico.-En fin, me alegro de que hayas hecho feliz a mis padres viniendo a conocerlos y agradecerles, ha sido todo un gesto por tu parte.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia su coche, acompañada de Ron.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí, si las coincidencias vuelven a ser como la de hoy…-comentó Ron mientras ella abría la puerta de su coche.

-Quizás nos veamos el fin de semana que viene, Molly me ha invitado de nuevo para enseñarme a hacer bizcocho de limón, que era…

-El favorito de Ginny-le cortó secamente Ron.

Ante aquella actitud, Hermione se paralizó.

-Pensaba que esto era cosa sólo de un día-admitió el chico, tenso.

-Sí, yo en un principio también pero… una vez he conocido a Molly, y hemos hablado, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo desconectar con ella después de que haya pasado algo tan fuerte entre nosotras. Además, hemos congeniado, tu madre es un encanto.

Ante la mala cara de Ron, la chica continuó hablando.

-Pero tranquilo, no le diré que nos conocemos. Ni tampoco intento algo raro contigo si es lo que piensas… sé que tiene que haber sido muy raro ver a la chica con la que te acóstate hace unos meses reunida con toda tu familia… sólo quiero portarme bien con vosotros después de lo que ha pasado.

Ron bufó, por única respuesta, mientras miraba hacia el infinito de la noche. Hermione sólo pudo suspirar y subirse en su coche, camino de Londres.

…

-¿¡Qué!?

Al día siguiente, Hermione había reunido a Luna y Lavender y les había contado lo ocurrido. Sus amigas le miraban, sin poder creérselo.

-Estás loca, Hermione… ¿sabes lo mal que podría haber salido todo esto? ¿Qué la familia te denunciase, o los dejases en shock o…?-inquirió Luna.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero lo necesitaba. Y ellos también. Al final todo ha salido bien.

-¿¡Y Ron!? Es que me parece súper fuerte-añadió Lavender, riéndose.

-También lo sé. Fue muy violento, créeme.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es en la cama, y conoces a su familia… podríais casaros en cualquier momento-bromeó Lavender entre carcajadas.

-Muy graciosa, Lav-le contestó Hermione, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que aquella situación también tenía su punto divertido.

Los siguientes meses pasaron rápido para Hermione, enfocada en su trabajo y conociendo cada vez más a la familia Weasley, a los que solía visitar una vez a la semana para comer o dar un paseo al cementerio.

También conocía cada vez más sobre la historia de los difuntos Ginny y Harry. Ellos, junto con Ron, habían sido buenos amigos desde la infancia, viviendo mil aventuras, hasta que finalmente Ginny y Harry admitieron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, lo que no sorprendió mucho a los que les rodeaban, que siempre bromearon sobre el tema. Harry había sido su vecino desde pequeño, aunque sólo con 3 años sus padres murieron en un atraco a un banco. Hermione se compadeció al conocer aquello. Sin embargo, el chico no se quedó huérfano ya que se ocupó de él su padrino Sirius, junto con su pareja, Remus.

En uno de esos días, decidió pasarte por la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley", ya que al oír tanto hablar de ella, le había entrado curiosidad. Sabía que se encontraría de nuevo con la incomodidad de encontrarse a Ron, que no había sido muy hablador con ella las veces que se encontraron, sino más bien todo lo contrario, se comportaba de una manera muy distante con ella. Aún así, había decidido que si quería que todo fuese bien con la familia Weasley tenía que superar aquello.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira quién está aquí-exclamó Fred al verla entrar.

Hermione le sonrió, mientras observaba el local. Se trataba de una tienda muy pequeña, con mucho encanto: posters decoraban las paredes, y luces tenues iluminaban el lugar. Había grandes contenedores en el centro del local, donde se encontraban los discos, mientras que las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías con libros.

Fred y George se encontraban tras el mostrador, mientras que Ron se encontraba subido en una escalera, ordenando una de las estanterías.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte?-añadió George.

-Nada en particular, sólo quería echar un vistazo.-le contestó mientras se paseaba por la tienda. Miró de reojo a Ron, que la había ignorado completamente desde que entró en la tienda, al parecer muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Hermione, harta de aquella situación, se acercó a él y se dispuso a observar aquella estantería, ignorando también al chico y muy concentrada en los libros. O al menos así lo fingía. Ron terminó su trabajo y bajó de sus escaleras.

-Hola-la saludó vagamente al pasar por su lado.

-Hola-le contestó ella, apenada por la falta de interés del chico.

Ya que el chico no le hizo mucho caso, la chica decidió abandonar aquella estantería y se centró en los discos. Finalmente, encontró algo que le gustaba.

-¡Vaya! Tenéis una edición especial de Nevermind, creo que me lo llevo. Es mi favorito-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía el mostrador, aún con la mirada fija en el disco.

Una vez levantó la vista, se encontró con unos risueños Fred y George, y a su lado Ron, mirándola con sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Qué…?

-Bueno, ese siempre fue el disco favorito de Ron, Ginny y Harry. No dejaban de escucharlo a todas horas-le contó Fred mientras le cobraba.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia…-musitó Hermione, también sorprendida ante la noticia. Miró a Ron, que había ensombrecido el rostro.

-¡Gracias por la compra!-intervinó George, devolviéndole el disco-Por cierto, este sábado hacemos una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a mi madre, y nos gustaría que vinieras. En realidad no es sorpresa ya que se lo hacemos todos los años, y ella lo sabe, pero ahí está la gracia. Ya que coincide con Halloween, siempre hacemos una fiesta temática sobre eso para su cumpleaños, así que consigue un buen disfraz.

Hermione rió divertida ante la noticia.

-¿En serio? Suena muy divertido, ¡claro que iré! Ya que estoy de recados buscaré el disfraz ahora… a ver qué se me ocurre-se quedó pensativa- En fin, ¡gracias, y nos vemos el sábado!

…

El sábado pronto llegó, y Hermione eligió un buen atuendo para la ocasión: iría disfrazada de calabaza, pero no de una manera cómica y habitual. Había comprado un gorro muy mono en forma de calabaza, y lo había acompañado con un vestido naranja. En cuanto sus compañeras la vieron, comenzaron a reír.

-¡Qué mona, Herms!-bromeó Lavender.

Hermione también se rió.

-Pues a mí me gusta, el gorro es muy mono.

Siguieron un rato más charlando y riendo, hasta que llegaron Seamus y Neville. Los 4 irían a una fiesta de Halloween de unos amigos.

-¿Seguro que no quiere venir?-preguntó por última vez Luna.

-No, no, id tranquilos. Yo iré a la fiesta de Molly, cenaré con ellos y después os alcanzo. Al fin y al cabo esa fiesta durará hasta las mil.

-Hermione…-dijo Luna con tono de preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella-¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? Quiero decir que, bueno, esa mujer ha perdido hace poco a su hija y tú… no sé, no digo que quiera sustituirla ni nada por el estilo, pero no sé, esto es un poco raro. Además, también me pregunto si tú… si tú no ves también a Molly como una madre que nunca tuviste.

Hermione miró a su amiga detenidamente. Ella misma se había hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces.

-No sé qué decirte, Luna. Tampoco es como si me estuviese relacionando ahora con ellos porque quiera una nueva familia o algo así, simplemente ha surgido y nos llevamos bien.

-Bueno, sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. No quiero que nadie salga herido.

Hermione le agradeció el consejo y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias Luna, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Acto seguido sus amigos se fueron, y Hermione se dirigió también hacia la casa de los Weasley. Allí les esperaban algunos vecinos, así como nuevos miembros de la familia que no había tenido oportunidad de conocer: Angelina, la esposa de George, y Katie, la novia de Fred. También Sirius y Remus, los padrinos de Harry, y su hijo adoptivo James. Al ver al niño, Hermione se enterneció. Sabía lo que era vivir en un orfanato, y él al menos tuvo la suerte de que una buena pareja lo adoptó.

Los hijos de Molly habían organizado un buen banquete en el salón, y mientras llegaba Molly, la gente charlaba animadamente y empezaban a degustar los entrantes. Hermione se lo estaba pasando realmente bien con los gemelos y sus esposas, aunque de nuevo le inquietaba la actitud de Ron, que charlaba con algunos vecinos aunque con un aire ausente.

Finalmente, llego Molly acompañada de Arthur y todos le dieron una gran sorpresa. La mujer iba vestida en un logrado disfraz de bruja y reía animadamente a la vez que saludaba a todo el mundo. Finalmente, se sentaron a cenar y siguieron charlando.

Tras la cena, sonó algo de música y algunos se atrevieron a bailar. Molly se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar una canción muy animada.

-Muchas gracias por venir Hermione, me hace mucha ilusión.

-¡No me perdería esto por nada! Además, se ha portado muy bien conmigo todo este tiempo.

-¡No me hables más de usted!

Ambas rieron, y después Hermione dejó que Molly siguiera bailando con Arthur.

Al ir a sentarse junto a los gemelos, Hermione se percató de que justo en ese momento Ron salía de la sala, destino al jardín. Siguiendo un arrebato, decidió dirigirse tras el chico.

Lo encontró de hecho en el jardín, apoyado en una de las vallas y mirando las estrellas pensativamente. Hermione a sus espaldas, carraspeó para que se fijase en ella.

Ron dio un respingo y se giró hacia ella. Una vez comprobó que se trataba de ella, puso mala cara y volvió a voltearse. Hermione decidió situarse a su lado para que no le pudiese ignorar.

-¿Todo bien, Ron? En todo este tiempo no hemos hablado mucho.

El chico permanecía en silencio. Hermione continuó hablando.

-En realidad, creo que me evitas… y me preguntaba por qué. De veras aprecio a tu madre, y a tu familia, y sólo estoy aquí por buenas razones, si piensas que quiero aprovecharme o algo así, estás equivocado, yo… No sé lo que piensas, pero me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien.

Ron la escuchó todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la chica terminó de hablar, el chico dio un golpe en la valla y se giro hacia ella con tono decidido.

-¡Genial, me parece genial! Que te pavonees por aquí, haciéndote pasar por una más de la familia cuando sólo eres una extraña que tiene problemas de conciencia y quiere solucionarlos a costa de mi madre, que acaba de perder a una hija y se agarra a un clavo ardiendo para no sufrir por ello. Sí, eso me parece genial… ¿Crees que tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestras vidas sólo porque lleves un estúpido órgano que perteneció a mi hermana? Estamos pasando por un mal momento, y lo último que necesitamos es que tú vengas aquí a recordárnoslo. No sé qué pensarán los demás miembros de mi familia, Hermione Granger, pero yo te odio, te odio porque tu simple presencia me recuerda la muerte de mi hermana, tú eres la viva imagen de ello. Y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de todos nosotros.

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo se dirigió con paso firme hacia la casa, dejando tras de sí a Hermione, totalmente en shock y con lágrimas en los ojos. Era la primera vez desde el trasplante, que le rompían el corazón.


	4. Familia

**Cap. 4: Familia**

Aquella mañana Hermione se encontraba sentada en la cocina, bebiendo su café con la mirada perdida mientras a su lado Luna y Lavender desayunaban y organizaban sus cosas para el trabajo.

De repente, Lavender chascó los dedos delante de la cara de Hermione, que se rebotó y cayó un poco de café a la mesa.

-¡Eh! Tierra llamando a Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

Hermione reprendió a la chica con la mirada mientras limpiaba el destrozo.

-¿Era necesario?

-¡Estabas en las nubes! ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas unos días rara.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

Sin embargo Hermione sabía que eso no era cierto. Llevaba unas semanas distraída de todo y distanciada de los demás, desde su episodio con Ron. Realmente las palabras del chico le habían dolido y le había hecho reflexionar. Quizás tenía razón y no debía afianzar tantos lazos con aquella familia.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió hacia su habitación para organizar las cosas del trabajo, mientras sus compañeras la examinaban con la mirada.

…

Más tarde aquel día, Hermione se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo. Había estado un rato con los niños, jugando y escuchando sus anécdotas del día, y ahora se encontraba en la oficina rellenando algunos papeleos y esperando algunas visitas.

Casi había terminado su turno cuando el teléfono sonó. Hermione miró el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar. Se trataba de Molly. La mujer la había llamado durante todas aquellas semanas, proponiéndole visitas. Sin embargo, Hermione lo había rechazado siempre con estúpidas excusas.

Carraspeó y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Sí, dígame?

-¡Hermione, soy yo, Molly!

-¡Ah, hola, Molly! ¿Qué tal?

-Pues un poco preocupada por ti, la verdad. ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! ¿Qué te parece quedar este fin de semana?

Hermione dudó unos segundos.

-Pues no lo sé Molly…

-Querida, ¿te ocurre algo? Tengo la sensación de que nos has evitado…

-¡Oh, no, no para nada!-se apresuró a contestar- Es que he estado algo liada con el trabajo… pero tienes razón, deberíamos quedar. No hay problema. ¿Qué te parece si está vez venís tú y Arthur a mi apartamento? Y así conoces donde vivo.

-Oh, genial.

-En eso quedamos entonces.

Hermione colgó el teléfono tras despedirse y suspiró, tranquila. Al menos no aparecería por la residencia Weasley, donde era más probable encontrarse con Ron.

…

Aquella noche Hermione había quedado con los señores Weasley para cenar en su apartamento. Se encontraba algo nerviosa y no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras Luna y Lavender la miraban desde el sofá. Las chicas se habían quedado con ella esa noche para darle apoyo moral en la cena, después de que Hermione le contase lo ocurrido con Ron.

-Tranquila, Hermione… -le dijo Luna.

Lavender volvió a bufar por enésima vez aquella noche.

-¡Aún no me puedo creer lo de Ron! Ese chico es un cerdo.

-Lavender, por favor, así no ayudas-le reprendió Luna.

Sin embargo, Hermione apenas las escuchaba.

Justo en aquel momento sonó el timbre. Luna se levantó y abrió la puerta, dando la bienvenida al matrimonio. Ella y Lavender se presentaron, y acto seguido se sentaron a cenar.

Pasaron una cena amena, en la que Hermione se tranquilizó mucho más.

Tras la cena, Luna y Lavender se fueron ya que habían quedado con Neville y Seamus, y Hermione y los señores Weasley se sentaron a ver la televisión.

-Si os apetece dar una vuelta por la ciudad…

-¿Con este frío? No, gracias-se rió Arthur-Veamos un rato la tele con tranquilidad.

Hermione asintió, y se dispuso a cambiar de canal hasta que dio con uno de esos programas familiares, un concurso de talentos del pueblo.

Familia.

Al verse en esa situación, con los señores Weasley viendo la televisión en su casa, mientras comentaban animadamente el programa, Hermione recordó las palabras de Ron y se tensó. También recordó algunos sentimientos agrios a lo largo de su vida sobre su soledad al no tener padres, sus experiencias en la vida. Negó con la cabeza y decidió unirse al análisis del show.

Pasaron un rato ameno hasta que Arthur se durmió viendo la tele.

-Vaya, siempre le pasa lo mismo….-comentó Molly con ternura.

Hermione sonrió afablemente.

-Querida, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Hermione la miró esta vez sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza desde hace unas semanas…

-Adelante, puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Verás, es que no sé… no sé si "esto" está bien, cómo nos estamos relacionando. Hace poco habéis perdido a vuestra hija, y yo tengo sus órganos… no sé si estáis buscando una sustituta que yo nunca podré ser. Y yo… bueno, yo soy huérfana, nunca he tenido unas figuras paternales en mi vida, y no sé si en cierta medida he usado todo esto como una excusa para usaros a vosotros como los padres que nunca tuve.

Molly le sonrió mientras la chica hablaba, y una vez terminó la abrazó. Hermione dejó caer dos lágrimas.

-Una cosa no te negaré, Hermione: ahora somos familia. Lo empezamos a ser desde que nos conocimos. Eso no quiere decir que seas sustituta de Ginny, ella es mi hija y siempre lo será, nunca nadie podrá sustituirla. A ti te quiero y te aprecio de otra forma, te aprecio a ti en tu persona, aunque ningún lazo sanguíneo nos una. Ni falta que hace. La familia es mucho más que eso, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que no me hace falta definir qué clase de relación tengo contigo, si eres como una hija o no, eres Hermione y eres mi familia por las cosas que hemos pasado juntas estos meses, por lo que tú has pasado con Ginny aunque ni siquiera os hayáis conocido. El lazo de vida que os une, y la preocupación que tú has tenido por buscarnos y ayudarnos en estos momentos, es mucho más de lo que mucha gente ha hecho por mí a lo largo de mi vida. En cuanto a lo demás… eres una chica muy fuerte, que ha pasado por mucho, y no creo que estés siendo egoísta al intentar encontrar una familia en nosotros. Ni siquiera ha sido algo forzado, simplemente ha ocurrido. Aunque tuvieras padres, el mismo lazo se habría creado entre nosotras.

Hermione se emocionó ante esas palabras y volvieron a abrazarse mientras la chica lloraba.

…

Después de aquel episodio, Hermione volvió a la normalidad y volvió a estar muy animada. Había tenido muchas preocupaciones acerca de su relación con los Weasley, pero ahora lo tenía todo claro. Ron sólo había sido un egoísta diciéndole aquellas palabras.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de su reunión con Molly, y aún no había visto al pelirrojo. Ni en la residencia Weasley, ni en Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione tenía ganas de verlo y aclarar las cosas, y en cierta medida tenía que admitir que también quería echarle en cara el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar. Sin embargo, se encontraría con él antes de lo esperado.

Aquel estaba siendo un día muy ajetreado de trabajo, cuando recibió la sorpresa.

-¡Hola Hermione! Hoy vendrán unos voluntarios a ayudar a la casa, ¿vale? Recibidlos tú y Luna, ¡por favor!-le anunció la directora de la casa.

Hermione y Luna asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada, donde recibirían a los voluntarios. Cuál fue la sorpresa de Hermione, cuando se encontró con que uno de esos voluntarios era Ron.

Ambos se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, totalmente paralizados. No era así como Hermione esperaba encontrárselo.

Luna se percató del incidente, así que se hizo cargo de la situación. Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó preocupada el resto del día.

Volvió a la oficina de la casa, mientras Luna se ocupaba de los voluntarios, aún en shock. Se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesta a seguir examinando los documentos sobre su mesa, pero sólo consiguió mirarlos sin verlos, pensando en otras cosas.

En ese momento llegó de nuevo la directora del centro, así como Luna.

-¿Qué tal chicas, todo bien?

Ambas asintieron, Hermione aún distraída.

-Los chicos terminaran ahora sus tareas e irán al parque con los voluntarios-informó Luna.

La directora asintió, pensativa.

-Aún así prefiero que vaya alguien de nuestro centro también… Sé que este no es tu trabajo, Hermione, pero ¿podrías ir tú? Te veo un poco distraída con el papeleo, así que quizás podrías refrescarte saliendo al parque, ¿te parece?

A Hermione en realidad le parecía fatal la idea, pero accedió. No quería tener que explicar su situación personal, y mucho menos que ésta intercediera en su situación laboral.

Luna la miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

…

Más tarde, Hermione se dirigía al parque junto a algunos chicos de la casa y 2 voluntarios, uno de ellos Ron. Se notaba que ambos estaban incómodos, y sólo se dirigían la palabra para lo más estrictamente necesario, sin mirarse si quiera.

Al cabo de un rato, un grupo de chicos se dirigieron a los columpios de parque para jugar, mientras que otro grupo se dirigió al camión de helados.

-Iré a acompañarlos-avisó el tercero en discordia, cansado de aquella situación tan tensa.

Mientras, Ron y Hermione se quedaron sentados en el banco, vigilando a los chiquillos que jugaban en el parque. Al cabo de un rato, Ron rompió el silencio.

-¿Era necesario que vinieras?

En su voz se notaba enfado, y Hermione pensó que realmente la odiaba. Ella frunció el ceño, también enfadada.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, eres tú el que se ha plantado en mi trabajo.

-¡No sabía que trabajas ahí! Si no, nunca habría ido. No me gusta que lo personal afecte a mi labor.

-Vaya, al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo-contestó ella mordazmente.

De nuevo, silencio.

Ron bufó y miró hacia otro lado, mientras movía la pierna con impaciencia.

-¿Podrías parar? Me pones nerviosa

-¡Pues siéntate en otro banco! No hace falta que estemos juntos para vigilar a los niños…

-¡Eres un crío!-le contestó Hermione, gritándole.

-¡No estás en posición de insultarme ni recriminarme nada! ¡Tú has creado esta situación! ¡Te advertí sobre acercarte a mi familia, y no te ha importado! Sigues viéndolos, sigues visitando la tienda, ¡sigues merodeando!

-¡No me importa lo que opines! Me relaciono con quien me da la gana, y tú no lo puedes impedir.

-¡Eres una egoísta! Sólo porque tú no tengas padres no quiere decir que puedas ir por ahí usurpando familias…

Pero el chico no pudo terminar, ya que Hermione le asestó una bofetada en la cara.

-Aquí el único egoísta eres tú-le dijo con voz tranquila, pero mordaz.

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue.


	5. La boda

**Cap. 5: La boda**

Habían pasado ya varios meses tras la charla con Molly, así como su pelea con Ron. Todo seguía con normalidad, haciendo vida con sus amigas y con la familia Weasley y esforzándose en su trabajo. Además, en sus sesiones médicas Draco le había informado de que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Hermione se encontraba en una gran plenitud personal.

Al pensar que todo iba bien en su vida, Hermione se sonrío al espejo. En ese momento, se encontraba preparándose para una fiesta en el apartamento de Fred y Ron, que se encontraba sobre la tienda. Anteriormente, George también había vivido allí, pero al casarse con Angelina se había ido a vivir con ella a otro lugar.

Unos días antes, Fred le había llamado e invitado a la fiesta que celebraba en su casa, avisándole de que habría una sorpresa. Hermione se preguntaba con intriga qué sería.

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Cuánto te queda!? ¡Queremos irnos ya!-le llamó Lavender desde el salón, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione sonrío, pensando en la cara de irritación de Lavender

-¡Ya voy!-le contestó mientras salía corriendo de su habitación dirección al salón.

Allí le esperaban Lavender, Seamus, Neville y Luna. Seamus era amigo de Ron y los gemelos, y también le habían invitado. Respecto a los demás, en los últimos meses también se habían conocido con los gemelos, ya que Hermione solía salir mucho con ellos, y finalmente todos había entablado amistad entre sí.

Hermione sonrío contenta a sus amigos, y juntos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

…

Una vez allí, Hermione se fascinó por el apartamento. Era pequeño y viejo, como la tienda, pero aún así tenía un encanto especial. Además del buen gusto de decoración de los muchachos que vivían allí. Sobre todo transmitía una sensación de relajación así como de buena música y literatura. De veras trabajan en algo que realmente les llenaba, y eso estaba plasmado en su vivienda.

En aquel momento el equipo de música se encontraba a todo volumen para llegar a todos los rincones de la casa, la cual estaba bastante abarrotada de gente. Algunos estaban sentados en los sofás charlando tranquilamente, mientras otros se agrupaban alrededor de la mesa para picotear algo de comida. Otros simplemente ocupaban el espacio de la sala, bailando, riendo o charlando.

Fred los recibió animadamente y llevó sus abrigos a su habitación mientras ellos se preparaban algunas bebidas y se integraban en la fiesta.

Hermione no tardó en encontrarse con Ron, que también se acercó a ellos a recibirlos. Tras su disputa, y viendo que Hermione no se separaría de los Weasley, ambos habían adoptado una postura distante. Eran cordiales entre sí en público, pero no demostraban gran confianza y siempre que podía se ignoraban.

-¡Seamus!-saludó efusivamente-¡Hola chicos!-saludó más formalmente a los demás.

Hermione le contestó con una sonrisa formal y una leve sacudida de cabeza, antes de mirar hacia otra dirección, intentando encontrar alguna distracción mientras sus amigos charlaban con él. La verdad que el chico estaba realmente atractivo aquella noche, y a Hermione le daba rabia sentirse atraída por él después de que se hubiese comportado tan mal con ella. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, no podía evitar recordar su episodio sexual… Notó como se acaloraba y bebió de su copa con ansia. La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo sin conocer o estar con alguien de una manera romántica o sexual, y sentía como su cuerpo y su mente le pedían un cambio respecto a esa situación.

-¡Qué manera de beber, Hermione! ¿Hoy tienes ganas de fiesta, eh?-bromeó Fred, que acababa de unirse al grupo junto con Katie.

Hermione saludó a la chica afablemente, ya que le caía muy bien. Se alegró de que llegasen en ese momento, ya que no quería seguir interactuando con Ron, y se puso a hablar con Katie.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, me alegro de que Fred haya organiza esto. Está bien que nos reunamos de vez en cuando.-comentó Hermione.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me alegra haberos conocido, hemos hecho buenas migas-asintió ella- Por cierto, deja que te presente a algunos amigos.

La chica llamó a un grupo que se encontraba cerca.

-¡Chicos! Esta es Hermione, la amiga de Fred de la que os hablé. Hermione, estos son Lee Jordan, mi prima Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas y Romilda Vane.

Hermione fue a saludarlos, pero entonces una de las chicas, la tal Romilda, se abalanzó sobre Ron abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¡Vamos, _Ronnie_! ¡Vamos a bailar!-dijo algo ebria, y arrastró al pelirrojo hasta la pista de baile.

Hermione se extrañó por aquella interrupción tan efusiva, pero se alegró de que Ron desapareciera de escena.

El resto de la noche la pasó charlando y bailando con los amigos de Katie, que también habían hecho buenas migas con Lavender y los demás.

-Me alegro de que te hayas llevado tan bien con mis amigos-le comentó Katie en algún momento de la noche-La verdad es que, tengo que confesarte algo…

Hermione la miró, con intriga.

-Verás, es que Fred y yo pensamos que harías muy buena pareja con Lee. Él es un buen amigo nuetro, y lleva bastante tiempo soltero, al igual que tú, y pensamos que…

Hermione se rió.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿No me digas qué esa era la sorpresa de la fiesta?

Esta vez fue Katie la que la miró extrañada.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

En ese momento, Fred apagó la música y se subió al sofá, haciendo callar a todo el mundo.

-¡Chicos y chicas! Espero que lo estéis pasando bien. Todas las personas que hay hoy aquí reunidas son importante para mí y para Katie, y quería celebrar esta noticia que quiero daros. Katie y yo nos vamos a casar. Katie, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Katie, al lado de Hermione, se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente sorprendida mientras le caían unas lágrimas por la sonrojada cara. La chica rompió a reír y se subió al sofá junto a Fred, plantándole un beso.

Todos en la fiesta reían y aplaudían ante la buena noticia.

…

Tras el éxito de la fiesta, los meses pasaron y pronto llegó la boda. Ya que había decidido una boda en la playa, muy sencilla con los familiares y amigos, todo surgió de una manera muy rápida y espontánea y no tardaron mucho en organizarlo. Hermione ayudó en lo que pudo, tan contenta como los demás por la boda.

El acontecimiento se celebraría en la costa sur, en un pueblecito llamado West Lulworth. La ceremonia tendría lugar en la playa de Durdle Door, mientras que el baile y comida se daría en un hotel/restaurante que alquilaron en el pueblo, donde también residirían varias noches. La mayoría de invitados se trasladaron unos días antes, ya que la zona estaba lejos de Londres y se necesitaba tiempo para organizarlo. La verdad es que era un sitio precioso, y Hermione tenía muchas ganas de visitarlo, por lo que agradeció el viaje.

Hermione decidió ir en el coche de Lavender junto con Luna, Seamus y Neville, con lo que se tardaba alrededor de 2 horas y media en llegar al lugar. Aún así fue un viaje ameno y divertido.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, Hermione comenzó a bajar su maleta del coche cuando una voz la llamó.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione se giró y pudo comprobar que se trataba de Molly, que se encontraba con la familia Weasley al completo en el porche del hotel. Todos llevaban un look muy veraniego.

Hermione dejó la maleta a sus amigos y corrió a saludar a Molly con un abrazo. Acto seguido se presentó a los Weasley restante que no conocía: Charlie y Mónica, Bill, Fleur y Victorie.

-Tendrás que compartir habitación con Victorie, espero que no te importe-le comentó Molly.

-¡Para nada!-contestó Hermione mientras sonreía a la hermosa chica rubia, unos años más joven que ella.

Junto a los Weasley se encontraban Sirius y Lupin con su hijo James y otro chico joven que Hermione no conocía. El chico era bastante llamativo, ya que llevaba el pelo tintado de azul eléctrico.

-¡Hola Hermione!-le saludó Lupin-Este es mi hermano pequeño Teddy, creo que no os habíais conocido hasta ahora.

Hermione asintió y se presentó al joven.

La chica charló un rato con la familia, hasta que James la arrastró a la playa a jugar. La verdad es que Hermione había hecho muy buenas migas con el pequeño James.

Después de jugar un rato, y tras llenarse de arena hasta las cejas, Hermione y James volvieron al hotel para arreglar las maletas y ducharse para la cena.

Antes de subir a su habitación, Hermione revisó la plantilla en recepción:

_·Suite Nupcial: Fred Weasley y Katie Bell  
·Habitación 20: Arthur Weasley y Molly Weasley (Padres del novio)  
·Habitación 21: David Bell y Patricia Bell (Padres de la novia)  
·Habitación 22: Mike Bell y Alicia Spinnet  
·Habitación 23: Charlie Weasley y Mónica Weasley  
·Habitación 24: Bill Weasley y Fleur Weasley  
·Habitación 25: Victorie Weasley y Hermione Granger  
·Habitación 26: Percy Weasley y Audrey Weasley  
·Habitación 27: Molly Weasley II y Lucy Weasley (Habitación Infantil)  
·Habitación 28: George Weasley y Angelina Weasley  
·Habitación 29: Ronald Weasley y Romilda Vane  
·Habitación 30: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin  
·Habitación 31: Ted Lupin y James Black-Lupin  
·Habitación 32: Lee Jordan y Dean Thomas  
·Habitación 33: Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown  
·Habitación 34: Neville Longbottoms y Luna Lovegood_

La lista seguía, pero Hermione se fijó en algo particular que le llamó la atención:

·_Habitación 29: Ronald Weasley y Romilda Vane_

-Así que finalmente están juntos…-susurró una voz a sus espaldas, mientras revisaba la plantilla.

Hermione dio un respingó y se giró hacia su amiga Lavender, que sonreía pícaramente.

-Es una pena, yo creo que hace mejor pareja contigo… "Ron y Romilda" ¡Bah! Suena realmente mal, parece de chiste-y se rió.

Hermione volteó lo ojos.

-Estás realmente loca, Lavender. Podrías ser guionista de cine, porque te montas unas películas tú sola…

-¡Já! No puedes negar que hay tensión sexual entre vosotros… Además, ahora ya no es tan capullo contigo, ¿no? Quiero decir, que estás aquí en la boda y él no ha puesto ninguna pega, ¿no? Quizás finalmente esté aceptando que formes parte de la familia…

-En serio, _Lav_, vamos a dejar el tema.

Hermione se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y no tenía ganas de preocupaciones de este tipo.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y le tendió su maleta. Después, subieron juntas hacia las habitaciones. Lavender la acompañó hasta su puerta, pero después siguió su camino ya que su habitación se encontraba en la siguiente planta.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación, esperando que aún Victorie siguiese con los demás Weasley en el porche del hotel. Sin embargo, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Victorie y Teddy juntos en la habitación, besándose.

Hermione se quedó unos minutos en la puerta, paralizada antes la imagen y con la maleta aún en la mano.

Los chicos se percataron de su presencia y se separaron rápidamente, avergonzados.

-Esto… yo puedo volver en otro momento sí lo necesitáis, sólo voy a dejar la maleta…-comenzó Hermione.

-¡No! ¡Pasa, pasa!-se apresuró Victorie, que cerró la puerta de la habitación y llevó a Hermione hasta su cama.-Teddy ya se iba-añadió, mirando al chico.

Él asintió, y se fue de la habitación, dejándolas solas. Se creó un silencio incómodo.

-Esto… Hermione, sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero… ¿podrías guardar el secreto? Nadie en la familia lo sabe aún, no sabemos cómo contarlo… ni si quiera nosotros mismos sabemos cómo explicárnoslo. Yo vivo en Francia, y él aquí en Londres, ya ves… aún así surgió. En las diferentes reuniones familiares en que nos hemos ido viendo y conociendo.

Hermione asintió en silencio, asimilando la información.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que nadie lo sabe? Estas cosas suelen ser obvias… Además, me siento con mucha responsabilidad al ser yo la única que lo sabe.

-Bueno, mi tío Ron también lo sabe. Nos pilló una vez a mí y a Teddy… igual que tú. Podéis hablarlo si queréis.

_Genial, y ahora tengo que compartir el secreto de estos pobres chicos con el estúpido de Ronald _pensó Hermione.

-Bueno, está bien. No diré nada. Pero deberías aclarar vuestra situación y contarlo, seguro que se alegrarán.

Victorie dio un salto de alegría y la abrazó.

-¡Gracias Hermione! Eres tan genial como la abuela Molly nos contó-Hermione se ruborizó-Y puedes estar tranquila, he hablado con Teddy de venir a estudiar aquí a la Universidad y así podremos estar juntos y contárselo a la familia.

Hermione se alegró por la chica, y juntas comenzaron a prepararse para la cena.

A partir de ese momento, Hermione y Victorie se harían buenas amigas.

…

Los días pasaron rápidos y con alegría para los invitados, disfrutando de la compañía, del sol y de la playa. Además el pueblo era precioso, y los empleados del hotel muy simpáticos.

Finalmente llegó la boda.

Fue un día muy bonito, y la escena de todos los familiares y amigos descalzos en la arena de la playa celebrando con sencillez la unión de sus seres queridos, no tenía precio. Las madrinas fueron Alicia y Romilda, y los padrinos George y Ron. De fondo se escuchaba el ruido del mar, y tras el "Sí, quiero" y el beso de unión, el matrimonio se tiró al agua para celebrarlo. Fred siempre tenía que poner el punto de humor.

Hermione rió divertida por la escena final, y junto a sus amigos se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Poco a poco, todos fueron ocupando sus mesas, y esperaron a que aparecieran los novios para comenzar la comida.

Fue una cena muy divertida, plagada de buenos momentos. Tras la cena, se abrió la pista de baile y la barra libre.

Hermione observó cómo Victorie y Teddy aprovechaban aquel momento de bullicio para escabullirse, y sonrío. Después se dirigió con sus amigos hacia la pista de baile.

Durante toda la noche, Hermione observó cómo Lee se quería acercar a ella. La verdad es que el chico le había caído muy bien, y también le parecía mono, sin embargo no sentía nada más, no sentía que le apeteciese comenzar algo con él, faltaba una "chispa" por así decirlo. Aún así, decidió probar suerte, y en un momento de la noche se lo llevó hacia una esquina más apartada, para bailar los dos a solas. Finalmente, acabaron besándose.

-Lee, yo… no sé qué estamos haciendo-dijo Hermione después de besarle, y se rió.

El chico también sonrió.

-Tranquila, no te sientas presionada. Sólo estamos probando a ver qué pasa, poco a poco.

Hermione asintió. Le parecía buena idea.

-Anda, volvamos con los demás.

-Yo voy al baño, ahora me reúno con vosotros.

El chico se dirigió hacia sus amigos mientras que ella se fue a los baños. Después de tanto baile estaba acalorada y necesitaba refrescarse.

Estaba mojándose la nuca sobre el lavabo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse tras de sí. Hermione se giró por inercia, esperando encontrarse con alguna de las invitadas. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa. Era Ron.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó mirándola con mala cara.

Hermione decidió no tomárselo en serio y volvió a darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, _Ronnie_?-se burló-Si buscas a tu novia, te has equivocado. No está aquí.

-Déjate de bromas y escúchame. Sabes perfectamente que he venido a buscarte a ti. No me gusta lo que estás haciendo con Lee.

Hermione se giró entonces hacia él, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Perdona? ¿Quién eres tú para opinar sobre eso? Es más, ¿crees que me importa tu opinión? Si vienes otra vez a molestarme…

-¡Él es mi amigo y lo ha estado pasando muy mal últimamente! Lo último que necesita es que vengas tú para rematar la jugada…

Hermione bufó.

-¿Se puede saber qué fijación tienes conmigo? ¿Por qué crees que voy a hacer daño a todas las personas a las que me acerco? ¿A caso te hecho yo algo a ti? Al menos no algo malo, eso desde luego…-se jactó.

-Simplemente creo que tienes la virtud de aparecer en el momento menos oportuno-le recriminó, ignorando las insinuaciones de la chica.

-Mira Ron, paso de ti.

La chica volvió a darse la vuelta para secarse las manos, pero Ron continuó.

-¿Sabe Lee que eres una chica de una sola noche?

Entonces Hermione frunció el ceño, realmente cabreada. ¿En serio le estaba recriminando algo como aquello?

Esta vez no le contestó, si no que se dirigió directamente hacia él y lo acorraló contra la pared, dando un golpe en los azulejos a la altura de su cabeza. Hermione pudo comprobar cómo el chico se ponía nervioso ante la cercanía. Desde luego ella no era la única que recordaba el episodio sexual entre ellos. Acto seguido agarró firmemente el miembro del chico y comenzó a frotarlo con una de sus manos. Se acercó a su cara para susurrarle al oído:

-Que yo sepa, éramos dos esa noche. Dos que estaban de acuerdo en ser de una sola noche, ¿y tú querida Romilda, sabe eso?

Hermione le envió una mirada asesina y después se alejó del chico, comprobando como se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, tragando saliva y con una creciente erección.

-Más te vale que te largues de aquí, encontrarte en el baño de mujeres con una erección puede decir muy poco a tu favor-ironizó Hermione, antes de salir del baño dando un portazo tras de sí.

Empezaba a estar harta de aquella situación. Ella era realmente feliz ahora, y no iba a dejar que la actitud de aquel chico se interpusiera.


	6. Dolor

_Aviso: Este es el primer capítulo desde el punto de vista de Ron, que espero esclarezca sus sentimiento y pensamientos y así se comprenda su actitud hacia Hermione en este fic. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Cap. 6: Dolor**

El verano estaba terminando. Una vez más. Y pronto otro año comenzaría. Todo era siempre tan efímero.

Aquella tarde el sol brillaba e irradiaba calor con mucha rabia y fuerza, como si estuviese despidiéndose por todo lo alto de la época soleada del año. Aquello era tan poco habitual en Londres, que pronto todos los parques de la ciudad se llenaron de gente tomando el sol, haciendo picnic o paseando en barcas por los lagos.

Ron se encontraba tendido en el fresco césped de Green Park, escuchando a los grillos rechinar con fuerza ante el abrasante calor y con un libro medio a leer tapándole su pecosa cara de los rayos del sol. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sólo escuchaba el ir y venir de la gente, del viento y los pájaros. Quizás algún ladrido de un perro juguetón alrededor.

Suspiró por enésima vez, antes de levantarse y despedirse del parque con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde las cristaleras de los edificios y el asfalto reflejarían el sol de una manera mucho más sofocante. En un día tan precioso como aquel sí que detestaba ir a terapia. Por suerte, era su último día.

Siempre le había parecido una estupidez aquello de la terapia. Él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, y sabía que sólo necesitaba tiempo que para que todo se encarrilase de nuevo en su vida. Su _nueva_ vida, más bien. Ya nada sería lo mismo.

…

_Ron se encontraba aquella tarde en la residencia Weasley. Ginny y Harry, que tras casarse habían decidido asentarse allí junto con Molly y Arthur, lo habían invitado a pasar el fin de semana. Ellos siempre habían sido mucho más familiares que él, y les daba pena dejar a Molly y Arthur solos en una casa tan grande y llena de tantos recuerdos. También vivían cerca Sirius, Remus y James, la familia de Harry, así que eran todo ventajas._

Ron pensó en el pequeño James y se rió. Seguramente aquel fin de semana se la pasaría haciendo trastadas junto con él y Harry. Al fin y al cabo eran los 3 como hermanos, y Ron y Harry lo había criado en gran medida.

_-¡Ron, despierta!-le regañó su padre, con el que estaba jugando al ajedrez-¡Deja de pensar en tus cosas y haz un movimiento!_

_Ron volvió a prestar atención al tablero y sonrío pícaramente, viendo clara su jugada._

_-Jaque mate-sentenció con su último movimiento._

_Su padre rió._

_-¡Si llego a saberlo lo dejo como está!-ambos rieron-Siempre me ganas…_

_En aquel momento apareció Molly, con cierto apuro en el rostro._

_-¿No están tardando mucho estos chicos?_

_Harry y Ginny habían salido aquella tarde para hacer unos recados en la ciudad y volverían pronto._

_-Tranquilízate, mamá. Habrán aprovechado para tener algo de intimidad…-bromeó Ron mientras abrazada a su madre por la espalda._

_Molly se rió, y le dio un golpecito en el hombro._

_-Bueno, espero que no tarden. Tampoco les quiero llamar al móvil, que conduciendo es peligroso._

_La mujer se sentó junto a ellos y empezó a tejer un nuevo jersey, mientras Ron volvía a empezar una partida de ajedrez con su padre._

_Siguieron unas horas más con tranquilidad, hasta que la noche llegó. Ya habían pasado demasiadas horas y todos empezaron a preocuparse. Incluso Sirius y Remus aparecieron por la casa._

_-¿Sabéis algo de estos chicos? Los hemos estado llamando al móvil…-comentó Remus._

_Molly negó, consternada._

_-Nosotros también, pero nada. ¡En cuanto lleguen a casa se van a enterar! Mira que tenernos preocupados así…_

_Ron frunció el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la estrellada noche y sentía un mal presentimiento en su interior. Una sensación que no le gustaba nada._

_Había estado toda la tarde tranquilo, esperándolos y bromeando con su madre por su excesiva preocupación, pero ahora era él el que sabía que algo no iba bien. Los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquello no era un retraso casual en ellos, y menos sin llamar o avisar de su tardanza._

_-Creo que voy a ir a buscarles-dijo Ron, rompiendo el silencio y levantándose de la mesa-Cogeré el choche y me dirigiré a Londres, a ver si los encuentro por los sitios habituales a los que solemos ir._

_-Vamos Ron, tranquilízate. Ahora de noche no los vas a encontrar en ninguna parte, estarán al llegar…-intervino Arthur._

_Justo entonces sonó el timbre._

_Molly saltó de la silla, bastante aliviada, y se dirigió con prisa a recibirlos. Los demás se quedaron en la cocina._

_-¡Os voy a matar! ¡Mira que tardar tanto! Pero… Oh, vaya. Hola, buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?_

_Los chicos escucharon la conversación desde la cocina y se acercaron al recibidor. Allí había dos policías, que miraban con compasión a Molly. Ron notó un fuerte nudo en el estómago._

_-¿Señor y señora Weasley?_

_Arthur se situó junto a Molly, y la abrazó por los hombros, esperando las palabras de los policías._

_-Verán, siento mucho decirles esto pero… su hija ha sufrido un grave accidente de coche y ahora está en el hospital, en situación crítica._

_Molly rompió a llorar y Arthur la agarró fuertemente. Ron se quedó en shock, observando la escena como si en realidad no estuviese allí. Como si todo aquello fuese sólo una pesadilla._

_-¿Y su esposo, Harry?-preguntó Sirius, acercándose a los policías._

_-Sí, también iba con ella. También está en el hospital, ahora vamos a buscar a sus familiares para informarles también._

_-Somos nosotros-le dijo Sirius, mientras miraba el suelo con preocupación._

_Remus se situó a su lado y lo agarró fuertemente de la mano._

_-¿En qué hospital están? Tenemos que ir enseguida-intervino Remus._

_Todos los demás asintieron._

_-Algunos de vosotros podéis venir con nosotros- comentaron los dos policías._

_Ron reaccionó por fin._

_-Está bien. Papá, mamá, id vosotros con ellos, llegaréis antes.-se acercó a ellos y les dio dos grandes besos-Todo va a salir bien-les susurró. Después se dirigió hacia Sirius y Remus-Nosotros vamos en mi coche, los seguiremos a ellos, ¿dónde está James?_

_-Estaba en casa de un amigo, pero quedamos en ir a recogerlo a la hora de la cena para estar todos juntos…-comentó Remus en tono apenado.-Llamaremos a los padres para que se quede esta noche allí, hasta que no sepamos lo que pasa…_

_Ron asintió, y los 3 salieron hacia el coche._

_El viaje hasta Londres se hizo duro y silencioso, y cuando llegaron por fin al hospital se sintieron un poco más aliviados._

_Los policías los dirigieron hacia la sala de espera de urgencias, donde una enfermera los atendió._

_-¿Los familiares de Harry y Ginevra Potter? Está bien, ahora mismo ambos están en quirófano de urgencia, el accidente ha sido muy grave… No sabremos nada hasta que terminen. Esperen aquí, y si necesitan algo avísenme._

_Después se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección, atendiendo a otros pacientes._

_Ellos se sentaron allí, todos juntos en silencio, esperando a que las horas pasasen._

…

Ron llegó al edifico en cuestión, totalmente acalorado por la caminata, y pronto el portero le atendió.

-Vaya chico, vas a pillar un resfriado entre el sudor y el aire acondicionado-le comentó mientras lo acompañaba hacia el ascensor y le tendía un pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó Ron, subiendo al ascensor y secándose con el pañuelo que le había dado.

Pronto llegó a su planta, y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la doctora Patil.

Saludó a la secretaria y esperó su turno leyendo el libro que llevaba consigo. Al cabo de unos minutos una voz le interrumpió.

-¿_El sueño de una noche de verano_? ¿No te parece irónico? No tan sólo por el hecho de que un londinense lea a Shakespeare, si no porque además estamos en verano. Todo muy redundante, ¿no crees?

Ron levantó la mirada y observó a la doctora Patil apoyada en su puerta y mirando a Ron de forma risueña. El chico volteó los ojos ante la broma de la chica y se dirigió hacia el interior de la consulta.

Una vez se sentaron, comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿qué novedades tienes? Hace bastante que no hablamos, con todo el tema de las vacaciones.

-Pues no mucho, a excepción de la boda, claro. He encontrado nuevos compañeros de piso tras la marcha de Fred, ya que no me puedo permitir el alquiler de 3 habitaciones yo sólo.

-¿Y qué tal con ellos?

-Bueno, uno de ellos es mi amigo Seamus, así que bien en realidad. El otro chico es un compañero de trabajo de Seamus, Ernie Mcmillan. Parece algo pedante a veces, pero es un buen chico.

-Ajam. Pues me alegro de que todo vaya bien entonces, ha tenido que ser un gran cambio después de vivir tanto tiempo con Fred y George.

Ron frunció el ceño al sentir una punzada de dolor.

-Ahora todo se trata de eso, ¿no? Cambios. Quiero decir que, bueno, he vivido con mucha gente durante mucho tiempo, pero al final siempre llega un momento en que tienes que despedirte de ellos. Eso pensaba hoy en el parque, que todo es efímero.

-Sí, es verdad, todo es efímero. Pero también hay cosas que permanecen más allá del universo, y una despedida no siempre significa un hasta siempre. Hay que saber equilibrar las cosas en esta vida, es lo que siempre te digo.

Ron se rió.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es difícil. De todas formas no me malinterpretes, me alegro muchísimo por Fred. Lo pasamos muy bien en la boda.

-Me imagino. Debe haber sido algo muy positivo para tu familia.

-La verdad es que sí, era un empuje de alegría y adrenalina que necesitábamos.

Parvati asintió unos momentos, antes de proseguir.

-Y Hermione, ¿fue a la boda?

Ron frunció el ceño. Esperaba esa pregunta, pero no le apetecía hablar de ella.

-Sí, claro. ¡Cómo no! Está presente en todos lados. Incluso ha empezado a salir con mi amigo Lee. Katie se lo presentó.

-Vaya, pues sí que parece que está totalmente integrada en tu vida. Tu familia, tus amigos… incluso se pasa por tu tienda a comprar cosas, tenéis gustos parecidos por lo que me has contado de ella.

-Pues sí. Pero no quiero hablar de ella.

Parvati chascó la lengua.

-Mira Ron, esta es nuestra última sesión y quiero aprovecharla. Has hecho un gran avance y me alegro mucho, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Realmente lo vas a superar, pero la única cosa que encuentro extraña en este último año es tu relación con Hermione, y nunca has querido profundizar en ello. Así que hoy hablemos sobre el tema, por favor. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ella?

Ron suspiró y habló, muy a su pesar.

-Porque la odio.

…

_Después de varias horas de espera y muchas tilas, finalmente apareció el doctor en cuestión. Ron sólo recordaba el color blanco de su bata y leer la verdad en sus ojos antes de que hablase y les comunicase que habían hecho todo lo que habían podido, pero que habían muerto en la mesa de quirófano. _

_Recordaba toda la escena en un silencio absoluto, como si fuese una antigua película muda, pero a color. Su madre derrumbándose al suelo llorando, y su padre abrazado junto a ella, también llorando. Remus y Sirius uniéndose al abrazo y a los llantos. El se sentó junto a ellos y los abrazó por inercia, pero aún permanecía ausente. Estaba totalmente en shock, con la mirada perdida y su mente a miles de kilómetros de allí._

…

Parvati lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Odio? ¿No te parece eso un poco fuerte?

-Bueno, quizás no sea justo. Pero ha desestabilizado mi vida completamente. Le pedí que se apartase y no lo hizo.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, creo que tu vida ya estaba desestabilizada cuando ella llegó. Y en segundo lugar, toda persona es libre en este mundo de estar dónde quiera y con quién quiera. Si tus amigos y familiares han decidido estar con ella es algo que tienes que respetar y aceptar.

-Eso estoy intentando, no lo creas… pero nunca será santo de mi devoción, eso te lo aseguro.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo… Ella parece hacer bien a tu familia, todos están contentos con ella y la quieren, por lo que me cuentas.

-¡Pero ella no es Ginny! ¡Ni Harry! No puede ocupar su lugar.-gritó con cabreo.

Parvati asintió de nuevo.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que quizás no está ocupando el lugar de nadie? Simplemente está ocupando un nuevo lugar, su propio lugar como Hermione en vuestras vidas.

Ron se quedó pensativo. Había estado tan obsesionado con la idea de que Hermione usurpase el lugar de su hermana y su mejor amigo que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en eso.

-Bueno, sí, no sé… ¡Joder!-explotó-¡Es que una persona no puede simplemente aparecer en tu vida diciendo que es receptora de la donación de órganos de tu difunta hermana, sólo meses después de que ésta haya muerto, y sólo meses después de que me acostase con ella! Iba mejorando en la terapia y de repente apareció y se fue todo a la mierda.

Parvati abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te acostaste con Hermione? ¿Por qué no me contaste eso?

-Ya te dije que no era algo de lo que me apeteciese hablar… fue unos meses antes de que apareciera en mi casa. Una noche salí con Seamus para distraerme, ya que estaba mejorando en la terapia, y su novia Lavender y ella son compañeras de piso y me la presentaron. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Tengo que admitir que conectamos, y que me encantó. Pero después todo…

-Sí, lo entiendo, debió ser raro y chocante. Pero deberías habérmelo contado. Yo te habría ayudado.

-¡Pfff! No sé, Parvati, estoy muy confuso. Ella parece una chica genial y todo eso, todos la quieren e incluso a mi me gustó cuando la conocí. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Yo pensaba que ella sería efímera, como todo lo demás. Una noche mágica y nada más. Un sueño de una noche de verano, justamente viene al caso ya que fue el verano pasado. Qué rápido ha pasado todo un año… Y bueno, luego cuando apareció en mi casa, pensé que lo hizo por cordialidad y en cierto modo se lo agradecí, hay que ser valiente para plantarte en una casa ajena y decir que tú estás viva gracias a la muerte de su hija, y generosa en ayudarlos a superarlo. Pero sí, también pensé que sería una cosa puntual, y sin embargo ya se ha quedado de manera permanente. Y no lo soporto, porque me recuerda demasiado a ellos. Y no quiero que nadie nunca me recuerde a ellos, porque duele demasiado pensar que ya nunca voy a estar con ellos, que se han ido, que ya no están.

Sintió como dos lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Parvati le miró apenada, y le tendió un pañuelo.

-Es normal que te sientas así, Ron. Te duele, y tienes miedo. Pero no por eso debes odiarla, ella no lo ha hecho con mala intención, más bien todo lo contrario. No debes dejar que tus sentimientos te cieguen. Sí, preferirías no tener que haberte enfrentado a algo así, pero la vida nunca es como uno espera. Así que lo único que te queda es mirarlo desde todas las perspectivas y decidir cuál es el camino que quieres seguir, ¿quieres odiarla por despecho y crear una situación incómoda en tu familia? ¿O quieres aceptarla y ver el lado positivo de las cosas?

Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el suelo, sin saber qué decir. Pensaba que aquella última sesión sería pan comido, pero en realidad estaba resultando mucho más difícil. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás había cometido un error con Hermione.

…

_El funeral de Ginny y Harry fue muy bonito y emotivo, rodeados de seres queridos dándoles el último adiós. Sin embargo, aún Ron ni siquiera sabía cómo eso era posible.¿ Cómo podría darles el último adiós a las dos personas con las que había pasado las 24 horas de los 365 días de todos los años de su vida? Eran ellos 3, inseparables. Incluso después de que Harry y Ginny se casasen. ¿Cómo podías despedirte de algo así y después continuar con tu vida? No podía concebir una vida sin ellos._

…

Ron se despidió de Parvati y paseó por las calles, agradeciendo al fin el aire fresco que venía con la caída de la noche.

Echaría de menos a Parvati, pero la terapia debía llegar ya a su fin. Además, había prometido seguir en contacto como amigos.

Decidió volver a casa, con Seamus y Ernie, cuando lo llamaron al móvil.

-¡Hey, Ron! Soy Jean, del voluntariado. ¿Dónde andas?

-Pues justo iba de camino al metro para volver a casa, dime.

-Pues verás, la semana que viene la casa de acogida con la que trabajamos la última vez organiza una excursión para los chicos a Lakeside y nos han pedido que si queremos ir.

-Bueno, sí, me parece bien. Además, una buena oportunidad para hacer un buen viaje.

Ron quedó con su compañero para verse al día siguiente y organizarlo todo.

Pronto vería a Hermione de nuevo, aunque esta vez no sabía cómo actuar. Ya no sabía qué pensar o qué sentir. Aquello parecía una prueba que debía cumplir para aclarar sus ideas.

Qué curioso era el destino a veces.


	7. Disculpas

**Capítulo 7: Disculpas**

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, observando con detenimiento todos los trastos que había sobre la cama, comprobando que no le faltase nada. Al día siguiente se iría de excursión con los chicos de la casa de acogida y quería estar bien preparada. Además, le apetecía bastante ese viaje, ya que después de la boda de Fred no había vuelto a salir de Londres en todo el verano. Al menos esta estancia en Londres le había servido para conocer mejor a Lee, al que había visto muchas veces aquel verano. Se lo pasaban bien juntos, pero Hermione seguía notando que faltaba algo.

Se disponía a guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila, cuando su móvil sonó. Un mensaje de texto.

_Mañana nos veremos en la excursión, voy como voluntario. Quería avisarte para que no hubiera malentendidos como la última vez. He invitado a James._

_Ron._

Hermione se quedó de piedra. No es que le sorprendiera que viniera a la excursión, sino que se tomase la molestia de enviarle un mensaje. Ron nunca se había comportado así en todo un año que llevaban conociéndose.

Hermione miró el móvil durante unos segundos más, totalmente alucinada, y después siguió preparando su maleta. Seguramente se había dado un escarmiento después de la escena que tuvieron en la boda y se había dado cuenta que lo mejor para su familia es que fuese más amable con ella.

Una vez terminó su equipaje, se dirigió hacia el salón, donde sus compañeras veían la televisión.

-Chicas, no vais a creer lo que me acaba de pasar…

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y se dirigió hacia la casa de acogida, donde un autobús les esperaba para el viaje. Ella iría junto con otros cuidadores de la casa, así como con algunos voluntarios que se habían sumado.

Hermione saludó a sus compañeros, así como a los somnolientos niños, y se dispuso a dejar su mochila en el maletero. Observó que Ron aún no había llegado, y se preguntó dónde estaría.

La gente comenzó a subir al autobús y acomodarse para el largo viaje que les esperaba. Hermione se sentó cerca del conductor, con Jean, uno de los chicos voluntarios, a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ron? El conductor no quiere esperar mucho más-le comentó.

-Está al llegar-le contestó el chico.

Justo en ese momento apareció Ron, subiendo hacia el autobús fatigado, como si hubiese llegado corriendo, y con James de la mano.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero este listillo se ha quedado dormido…

James se rió y corrió a sentarse junto a Hermione. Le dio un gran abrazo que la pilló desprevenida y casi la hacía caer del asiento.

-¡Qué contento te veo, James!

-Sí-dijo el chico despegándose de ella y sentándose correctamente-Me alegra mucho la idea de irme de excursión contigo y con tío Ron.

Hermione miró hacia atrás, donde se encontraba sentado Ron junto a Jean. El chico le sonrío, pero no de aquella manera formal y superficial que solían fingir delante de la familia y los amigos, sino una sonrisa sincera. Hermione no pudo contestarle el gesto, ya que, de nuevo, se había quedado totalmente impresionada. ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Ron estaba siendo REALMENTE simpático con ella?

La chica volvió a mirar a Ron, pero éste estaba hablando ahora con Jean. Hermione negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha, deseando quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza. Entonces, sintió como James le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa, James?

-¡Nada!-dijo el chico, y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a dormir.

Hermione decidió seguir al chico, y dormir ella también durante el viaje.

…

El viaje fue largo, y cuando por fin llegaron a su destino todos lo agradecieron.

Bajaron del autobús y estiraron las piernas antes de coger las mochilas y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia las cabañas. Mientras los niños se peleaban por los mejores sitios, Hermione se dirigió hacia la recepción del complejo rural para recoger la llave de su habitación, ya que a los monitores les daban unas cabañas especiales.

La recepcionista le tendió las llaves.

-Tome ocupará la habitación 15. La compartirá con otro de los monitores, consúltelo en la plantilla.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia la plantilla. Sin embargo, cuando leyó lo que ponía no podía creérselo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Justo en aquel momento entró Jean en recepción, para recoger sus llaves. Hermione se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso de Ron y yo compartimos habitación?

Jean se despidió de la recepcionista e intentó escapar de Hermione, pero no lo consiguió.

-No sé, habrá sido un error en la reserva-le comentó mientras se dirigían hacia sus cabañas.

-Pues arreglémoslo entonces, duerme tú con él. Sabes que no nos llevamos bien, esto no funcionará.

Jean se paró y suspiró. Hermione lo miró.

-Está bien, te lo contaré. Pero ni se te ocurra decir nada.

Hermione asintió.

-Fue Ron el que me pidió que la reserva se hiciera así.

-¿¡Qué!?

Jean se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejando allí plantada a Hermione, totalmente alucinada.

…

Pasaron una tarde divertida, llevando a cabo actividades con los niños, como piragüismo, tirolina, carreras de obstáculos… además, Hermione tuvo que lidiar durante todo el día con las travesuras de James.

Al final del día, Hermione estaba totalmente agotada y sólo le apetecía darse una ducha con tranquilidad en su cabaña. Entonces recordó que compartía habitación con Ron, y dejó sus planes de relax por perdidos.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Ron tumbado en su cama, leyendo un libro y con el pelo mojado, como si acabase de salir de la ducha.

-Hola-saludó Hermione, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y dando un portazo. Ron ni se inmutó, sino que le devolvió el saludo aún mirando el libro.

Hermione empezaba a cabrearse. ¿Sería aquella una nueva estrategia del chico para sacarla de quicio? Ahí, sentado, tan tranquilo, como si el hecho de que compartiesen habitación fuese algo cómodo para ellos. Como si se llevasen bien. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

-Te aconsejo que te duches ahora que aún sale el agua caliente, con tantos inquilinos estas bombonas se suelen gastar pronto.

Hermione bufó mientras se sentaba en su cama y se quitaba las botas.

-Gracias-le contestó secamente mientras el chico seguía leyendo su libro.

Cogió su pijama y una toalla de su mochila para cambiarse en el baño, pero entonces tuvo una idea. Dejó las cosas sobre su cama y comenzó a desvestirse allí mismo, frente a Ron. Sea cual fuese la estrategia de Ron ella iba a fastidiársela, ya estaba harta de seguirle siempre la corriente. Aquel era su punto débil y ella iba a atacarlo.

Tras quitarse los pantalones, Ron por fin levantó la mirada de su libro. La miró unos instantes, y después se echo a reír.

-¿Por qué no te cambias en el baño? ¿Intentas seducirme o algo?

Hermione comenzó a hervir de ira en su interior. Ahora definitivamente iba a matarlo. Se quitó la camiseta con rabia y se la lanzó a la cara. El chico se la quitó de la cara de un manotazo y se levantó, aún riéndose. Se posicionó frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada como la del primer día en que se conocieron. Ella la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Vamos a dejar el juego, Hermione. Esto no puede acabar bien.

Hermione gruño de rabia.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? Llevas un año odiándome y ahora…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Ron la calló con un beso. Un beso tan pasional que parecía salido de alguna película.

Hermione sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas, si entender nada. Aquella escena carecía de lógica: allí estaba ella, en una cabaña en medio de ninguna parte, en ropa interior y besando a Ronald Weasley, el chico que la había odiado durante todo el año anterior y que le había hecho la vida imposible siempre que había tenido oportunidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar disfrutar de la sensación de sus labios y de la calidez que irradiaban las manos del chico al tocarla.

Ron la empujó contra la pared, aún besándola, y Hermione le agarró por la nuca, dejándose llevar. Desde luego habrían llegado más lejos si no hubiesen llamado a la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y se miraron con extrañeza, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

Hermione cogió el primer tapo que alcanzó para taparse y abrió la puerta. Era Jean.

-Chicos… James ha desaparecido.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder creerse que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Entonces sintió a Ron detrás de sí, que había endurecido el rostro y miraba fijamente a Jean.

-Vamos a buscarlo, ¡ya!-dijo con seriedad.

Salió disparado de la habitación, y Jean lo siguió corriendo. Hermione su puso sus botas y también los siguió corriendo.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche buscando a James con ayuda de unas linternas y alguno de los dueños del lugar. Hermione estaba muy preocupada, pero pudo comprobar cómo Ron había cambiado totalmente su talante. Parecía que se le había caído el mundo encima. Hermione se compadeció y se acercó a él, olvidándose del episodio anterior.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Ya sabes que James siempre anda haciendo travesuras…

-Si le pasa algo me muero-le contestó con la voz rota-Se ha podido ahogar en cualquiera de estos lagos…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ni lo pienses!-le reprendió Hermione firmemente, agarrándolo del brazo.

Entonces Ron al miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ambos se intercambiaron una intensa mirada que duró unos segundos, hasta que sus compañeros de búsqueda los interrumpieron.

-¡Allí!

Ron y Hermione siguieron a sus compañeros y se encontraron a James sentado sobre una gran roca, mirando las estrellas. Cuando el chico se percató de su presencia, los saludó.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados y corrieron hacia él, dispuestos a echarle la regañina de su vida.

…

El resto de días en Lakeside fueron mucho más tranquilos, y James se comportó mejor. Después del incidente, Ron se había cambiado de habitación y no habían vuelto a dirigirse mucho la palabra. Aún así, Hermione notaba a Ron cambiado. Ya no estaba cabreada, sino más bien preocupada sobre qué estaba pasando.

Finalmente la excursión terminó, y todos volvieron a sus casas. A su rutina de siempre. Sin embargo, Hermione recibiría una gran sorpresa.

Se encontraba desempaquetando su mochila, cuando sonó el timbre. Se preguntó quién sería tan tarde, puesto que ya estaba bien entrada la noche. Ya que estaba sola en el piso aquella noche, se dirigió a abrir la puerta con cautela. Al echar un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Me has asustado…-dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta.

Ron le dedicó una fugaz miraba antes de entrar en el piso y sentarse en el sofá.

-Lo siento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

-Como en tu casa-ironizó mientras se sentaba junto a él. Después de eso se creó un silencio incómodo.

-Verás...-comenzó Ron, mirando hacia ninguna parte-He venido para disculparme.

Hermione soltó una risa despectiva ante aquello.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?-exclamó mientras se giraba hacia él.

El chico le reprendió con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien…-cedió Hermione-Te escucho.

El chico suspiró y después se dispuso a hablar, esta vez mirándola directamente.

-Te he dicho cosas horribles y lo siento, sobre todo respecto al tema de tu orfandad… he sido un cerdo, de verdad me merezco todo lo que digas o me hagas. Pero yo… yo lo he estado pasando muy mal con lo de Ginny y Harry, y sé que no es una excusa, pero estaba realmente mal, bloqueado, vacío, y entonces llegaste tú y mi familia se revolucionó. Y no sé, fueron muchos cambios en poco tiempo, y yo estaba confundido y todavía dolido y cabreado por la muerte de ellos. Y… no sé cómo explicártelo, Hermione. Ellos eran todo para mí, éramos los mejores amigos que podían haber y siempre estábamos juntos y no sé que voy a hacer sin ellos-su voz comenzó a quebrarse y apartó los ojos llorosos de Hermione. Sin embargo, Hermione le cogió con suavidad la barbilla y giró la cara del chico hacia la suya, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos-Me recuerdas demasiado a ellos, y eso me duele.-dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Hermione sintió como se le partía el corazón y lo abrazó fuertemente. El chico le correspondió el abrazo y se desahogó en su hombro.

…

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando tranquilamente sobre los sentimientos de Ron, y después sobre todo en general. Una vez habían superado aquella disculpa, la charla fluía entre ellos por sí sola.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, Hermione.- repitió Ron por enésima vez aquella noche.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombre.

-Ya lo has dicho mil veces, y te perdono.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron. Se quedaron unos instantes así, en silencio y observándose, como si pudiesen comunicarse sólo con la mirada. Finalmente, Ron se sonrojó y rompió el contacto visual. Carraspeó.

-Bueno, es tarde, debería irme… ya te he molestado bastante esta noche.

-¿Estás loco? No voy a dejar que te vayas sólo a estas horas de la noche.

Ron se rió.

-Ya soy mayorcito, Hermione, no tiene que preocuparte.

-Pues sí me preocupo. Además, ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería dejándote ir a estas horas?

-En serio, Hermione…

-Quédate-le pidió ella, mientras lo agarraba del brazo

Ron volvió a mirarla, y esta vez el contacto visual fue más intenso. De nuevo volvieron a quedarse en silencio y mirándose, como si estuviera descubriéndose por primera vez. Ninguno de los dos entendía que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo sabían lo que tenían qué hacer, qué movimiento era el siguiente.

Hermione le acarició el rostro con la mano que no agarraba su brazo, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, cruzándose por el camino con aquel destello azul que era su mirada. El chico se acercó a ella y le acarició la comisura de los labios con uno de sus pulgares. Hermione recorrió cada una de las pecas de su cara hasta volver a sus ojos azules. Era como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo nuevo en aquel rostro que tanta veces había mirado. Finalmente, Ron se inclinó con lentitud hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento del chico cerca suya, y sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando éste la beso. De nuevo aquella suavidad y calidez de sus labios, que esta vez la besaban con cariño, poco a poco, como si quisiese conocer cada rincón escondido. Hermione abrazó la nuca del chico y se sentó sobre él, mientras é le acariciaba cada centímetro de la espalda y la cadera. Siguieron besándose, tomando algún descanso para intercambiar miradas en silencio, y después seguir besándose. Al cabo de un rato, Ron la agarró mientras ella le apresaba con sus piernas y la llevó hasta la habitación, tumbándola sobre la cama con cuidado. Comenzó a desvestirla con caricias, y la observó unos segundos así, desnuda sobre la cama, en su más sencilla belleza. Ella lo desvistió también a él con caricias, explorando cada hueco de su piel mientras seguían besándose todo el cuerpo mutuamente. Hermione se situó sobre él y comenzó a balancearse con suavidad, poco a poco, mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos. Se observaban como si fuesen lo más bello que hubiesen contemplado en su vida. Ron cambió la postura y la besó, y continuaron besándose el resto de la noche mientras disfrutaban del placer extremo que la otra persona le proporcionaba.


	8. Amigos

**Cap.8: Amigos**

Hermione se despertó algo desorientada aquella mañana. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos. Cuando decidió estirar sus brazos para desperezarse, se topó con algo duro en su camino. La cabeza de Ron. Hermione le miró unos segundos, comprobando que no estaba alucinando, y después emitió un grito ahogado. Ahora recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Notando que el chico se despertaba ante el golpe, Hermione se apresuró a taparse con la sábana hasta el cuello y a mirar hacia el techo, rígida y sonrojada. Aún no entendía muy bien cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Cuando Ron se disculpó, Hermione había comprendido finalmente al chico y se había alegrado de que aquella estúpida guerra que habían formado se acabase. Además, habían vuelto a conectar como el primer día que se conocieron. Después de eso, no había sido muy consciente de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, sólo se dejó llevar por la situación, como si fuera una marioneta al servicio de una fuerza superior. Al igual que aquella noche en la excursión… Tenía que admitir que después de su primer encuentro aún permanecía cierta tensión sexual, y además a Hermione le seguía pareciendo atractivo a pesar de sus disputas. Ahora, que además habían hecho las paces y conectado como amigos, parecía inevitable que acabasen lo que habían dejado a medias. También tenía que admitir que esta vez fue mucho más tierno que pasional, aunque prefería no pensar en ello. Aún así, Hermione no consideraba que fuese el camino acertado, ahora que todo iba bien no quería fastidiarlo.

A su lado, Ron se movió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermione?-susurró el chico.

Hermione tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se giró hacia él. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con cierta incomodidad. Después ambos se rieron.

-¡Pfff!-resopló Ron-Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡estás con Lee! No puedo hacerle esto, después de lo que ha pasado con Alicia…

Hermione le miró, extrañada.

-Bueno, en primer lugar yo no estoy con Lee. Sólo nos besamos en la boda, y después decidimos conocernos poco a poco. Sólo hemos quedado algunas veces para hablar, pero no ha pasado nada más… De todas formas, ¿qué es eso de Alicia?

Ron asintió, pensativo.

-¿No te lo ha contado?

Hermione negó.

-Bueno, entonces yo… no sé si debería contártelo.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

Se volvió a producir otro silencio, mientras los dos seguían aún dentro de la cama, sin atreverse a levantarse.

-¿Y Romilda?-preguntó finalmente Hermione.

Esta vez fue Ron quien la miró extrañado.

-¿Romilda? ¿No creerás que esté con ella, verdad? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?-Hermione negó-Romilda y yo sólo quedamos de vez en cuando para…

-Para acostaros, puedes decirlo libremente-le contestó Hermione, riendo.

-Pues sí, eso-contestó el chico, algo sonrojado-Le dejé bien claro que no quiero nada serio, aunque ella sigue teniendo esperanzas… De hecho, hace semanas que decidí dejar de vernos de ese modo, ya que no lo encontraba justo para ella, pero ella sigue insistiendo…

Hermione asintió.

-Entonces al menos no tenemos la culpabilidad de haber engañado o dañado a alguien con esto.

-"Esto" nunca podría ser algo malo…-comentó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado.

Hermione entonces se sonrojó hasta límites insospechados y volvió a apartar la mirada del chico.

-Bueno, yo…-comentó mientras se incorporaba en la cama, aún tapándose con la sábana-Creo que esto ha estado muy bien y todo eso, pero también ha sido una locura. No creo que… no creo que debamos repetirlo. Es decir, no voy a negar que no existiese cierta tensión entre nosotros, además teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que nos conocimos pero… creo que nuestro problema está resuelto, y ahora que todo va bien con la familia deberíamos ser amigos.

Ron se incorporó a su lado, tapándose sólo con la sábana la parte inferior del cuerpo.

-Tienes toda la razón, yo opino lo mismo. Esto ha estado bien pero… yo tampoco quiero empezar ningún tipo de idilio contigo, y no espero que creas que ese fue el motivo de mi visita de anoche…

-¡Para nada!-exclamó Hermione-Sé perfectamente que lo que pasó fue algo totalmente… totalmente… improvisado-dijo finalmente. Aunque podría haber utilizado la palabra _alucinante_.

Ron le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna.

-Entonces perfecto. Me voy ya, Seamus y Ernie se preguntarán dónde estoy…

Ron se destapó y salió de la cama, buscando su ropa. Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo e intentó no mirarlo, aunque no lo consiguió.

-¿Se lo contarás?-le preguntó mientras él se vestía.

Ron se paró en medio de su actividad y la miró.

-Claro que no, esto es algo entre nosotros-le contestó tajantemente.

Hermione asintió.

Una vez el chico terminó de vestirse, Hermione se levantó de la cama, aún tapada con la sábana, y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

-Bueno…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y rieron.

-Esto me recuerda a algo…-bromeó Ron.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el brazo, riendo.

-¡Anda, vete ya!

-¿Amigos?-le tendió la mano Ron.

Hermione asintió y le apretó la mano.

-Amigos.

Ron se despidió con una sacudida de cabeza y Hermione observó cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Al llegar a la esquina, el chico miró hacia atrás:

-¡Te llamaré!-volvió a bromear antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó allí plantada, riendo y deseando tirarle un zapato a la cara al mismo tiempo.

…

Pocos días después de aquello, Hermione decidió quedar con Lee y dejar zanjado aquel tema que tanto tiempo se había replanteado.

Quedaron en una cafetería del centro, pero ante la tardanza del chico Hermione decidió esperar dentro. Después de unos minutos, el chico apareció y pidieron unos cafés.

Estuvieron largo rato hablando de todo un poco, hasta que Hermione sacó el tema.

-Bueno, Lee… yo en realidad te he llamado para saber qué es lo que esperas de mí. Porque yo… yo tengo que decirte que me caes genial y me pareces un buen chico, pero no creo que quiera nada más contigo allá de una amistad. No creo que conectemos de esa manera, y creo que tú sientes lo mismo.

Lee asintió, en silencio.

-Sí, tienes razón. Sabía que en algún momento eso sucedería, así que no voy a tener miedo a hablar las cosas tal y como son. Tú también me pareces genial, pero tampoco siento algo así por ti. Además, yo… tengo que admitir que en cierta medida he intentado utilizarte para olvidar a otra persona.

-¿Alicia?-preguntó Hermione.

Lee se sonrojó.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-¡No, para nada!-contestó sinceramente Hermione-Simplemente escuché algunos comentario y comencé a atar cabos…

-Pues sí, en el pasado tuvimos algo. Siempre salíamos con Katie, Dean y los gemelos y al final surgió algo. Yo siempre la quise, en realidad, estuve muchos años enamorado de ella en secreto hasta que finalmente me correspondió. Pero no salió bien. Ahora intentamos ser amigos, pero es difícil. Ella ha pasado página, pero yo no puedo dejar de quererla.

Hermione le dio la mano, en señal de apoyo.

-Si necesitas algo, estoy aquí. Espero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Lee le agradeció, y siguieron charlando sobre otros temas.

…

Los meses siguieron pasando, y la situación de Hermione no podía ser mejor. Su amistad con Ron se fue afianzando y pronto se habituaron el uno al otro, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Tenían muchos gustos en común, por lo que siempre contaban el uno con el otro para cualquier plan.

Aquella noche, Hermione, Lavender y Luna había invitado a cenar al piso a toda la pandilla: Seamus, Neville, Ron, Lee, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Romilda, Dean y Alicia.

Hermione se había encargado de hacer la compra y ahora se dirigía hacia el piso, donde sus compañeras la esperaban para prepararlo todo. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en la puerta de su edificio a Lavender, Luna, Seamus y Ron junto al resto de sus vecinos. Se había formado todo un alboroto.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha habido una gran avería con las tuberías del edificio-le contestó Lavender, consternada-De repente empezó a encharcarse todo… el portero del edificio avisó a los bomberos al ver lo que estaba pasando. Nos ha desalojado a todos y ahora están trabajando los bomberos y fontaneros para arreglarlo, pero hast días no podremos volver a casa. Tranquila, te he cogido algunas cosas-dijo tendiéndole una bolsa.

Hermione la aceptó.

-Vaya… Qué mala suerte… ¿pero esto lo cubrirá el seguro del edificio, no?

-Sí, tranquila-le contestó Luna.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? Tengo aquí la compra, y la gente iba a venir a cenar…

-Tranquila, ya les hemos avisado. Os venís a nuestro piso-le comentó Ron, mientras le cogía la bolsa de la compra para quitarle peso-Vamos, iremos en mi coche.

Hermione le sonrió, agradecida.

Condujeron hasta el piso de Ron, donde su compañero Ernie ya había recibido a todos los demás. Se saludaron y hablaron sobre el incidente.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa sólo tenéis que decirlo-se ofreció Katie.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó Hermione.

Después todos se acomodaron en el salón, mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-¡Pfff! ¡Vaya follón!-se quejó Hermione-La verdad es que esto es todo un contratiempo… espero que no queden secuelas importantes en el piso después de esto.

-Tranquila, seguro que todo sale bien.

Hermione resopló, mientras lo ayudaba a desempaquetar y comenzar a cocinar.

-Por cierto, ¿me dejarás llamar a un hotel desde tu casa?

Ron se quedó mirándola.

-Puedes llamar a quién quieras, pero, ¿para qué quieres llamar a un hotel?

-Bueno, no voy a estar 3 días viviendo debajo de un puente…

Ron se río.

-¡Te quedas aquí, obviamente!

-¿Qué…? ¡No! Tú estás loco, no voy a quedarme aquí 3 días por todo el morro…

-Lavender se va a quedar aquí con Seamus, y también te hemos invitado a ti. Luna se irá a la casa de Neville.

-Ronald, no es la misma situación. Lavender y Seamus son pareja, yo aquí no pinto nada… Además, ¿dónde voy a dormir? ¿En el sofá? No quiero ocuparos la casa…

-Ya nos apañaremos, tú tranquila con eso. Y eres mi amiga, eso es lo que pintas aquí-le contestó Ron, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione le agradeció aquello.

-Eres muy amable, pero…

-Hermione-le cortó Ron, agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle-Te vas a quedar aquí y no hay más que hablar. Eres mi amiga y no te voy a dejar tirada. Además, no molestas nada. Tú no me dejaste irme de tu casa a altas horas de la noche, así que ahora yo no te dejaré dormir 3 días en un hotel. Es mi turno.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante el último comentario, pero acabó desistiendo.

Finalmente, se pusieron manos a la obra con la cocina. Mientras hacían la cena, Ron jugó con la comida y le manchó a Hermione la cara. Ella le devolvió el gesto, hasta que dejaron la cocina totalmente ensuciada. Sin embargo, ambos se reían como críos.

En aquel momento llegó Romilda, que miró con desaprobación la escena.

-Me alegro de que esta no sea mi cocina… ¿habéis terminado ya?

Ambos asintieron, aún entre risas, y junto a Romilda llevaron la cena al salón.

Pasaron una cena amena, en la que todos charlaron y rieron. Después de la cena, todos ayudaron a limpiar el desastre de la cocina. Una vez acabaron, Hermione calló rendida en el sofá.

-Bueno, ahora toca peli, ¿no, chicos?

Sin embargo, el resto se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa y estaban colocando unas tarjetas y vasos.

-Verás, es que hemos cambiado de opinión-comentó pícaramente Fred-Vamos a jugar a un juego de retos. Si no te atreves, tomas un chupito. Es para animaros, ya sabes, después de vuestro desastre doméstico.

Hermione se rió.

-¡Cualquier excusa es buena para montar una fiesta, eh!

-¡Vamos, no seas abuela!-bromeó Lavender, sacándole la lengua.

Hermione finalmente cedió, y comenzaron el juego.

En un principio Hermione pensó que era un juego de niños y que se aburriría, pero en realidad era muy divertido y también había pruebas de retos mentales, tipo trivial, por lo que no le pareció un juego tan inmaduro. Sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche llegó una pregunta incómoda hacia ella.

-Venga, es tu turno, Hermione.

Hermione cogió la siguiente tarjeta y leyó.

-"Tienes que besar a aquella persona de la sala que consideres más atractiva"-Hermione se río-¡Oh, vamos, qué tontería! Bebo-dijo mientras cogía su vaso. Sin embargo, Lavender se lo quitó rápidamente.

-¿¡Y dejarnos con la intriga!? ¡Ni lo sueñes!-dijo mientras le miraba pícaramente.

Hermione conocía muy bien a Lavender, y sabía que estaba disfrutando con aquello. Hermione no le había contado nada sobre Ron, a excepción de que le pidió disculpas, pero parecía como si Lavender tuviese una especie de sexto sentido, ya que desde que ella y Ron se llevaban bien Lavender no había parado de insinuar cosas todo el tiempo.

-¡Es verdad, Hermione, no seas aburrida!-se unieron los demás.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Lavender, que sonreía divertida. Suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia todos sus amigos. Desde luego tenía claro quién le parecía más atractivo, pero no quería que fuese muy evidente. Pensó durante unos segundos y después se dirigió hacia Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Todos rieron.

-¡Eso no es un beso!

-¿Es que sois críos de párvulos?-pinchó Lavender.

Hermione volvió a fulminarla con la mirada.

-¿¡No pretenderéis que le bese de verdad!?-exclamó mientras se sonrojaban. Los demás asintieron, y pudo comprobar cómo Lavender, Seamus y Luna se intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Claro, ellos eran los únicos que sabían que ella y Ron habían intercambiado algo más que un inocente beso en su momento.

Hermione miró de reojo a Ron. El chico miraba hacia sus amigos, con aire expectante

-¡Vamos, Hermione, que lo tienes esperando!-pinchó Fred.

Entonces Ron miró a Hermione, y le hizo un gesto despreocupado. "No pasa nada, hazlo", quiso decir.

Hermione resopló y se inclinó sobre el chico, dándole un beso. Al sentir de nuevo el tacto de aquellos labios y la lucha de sus lenguas, se estremeció un poco. Se separó de él, y una vez lo hizo se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido un beso demasiado pasional, ya que se había formado un ambiente silencioso. Hermione pudo observar como Romilda estaba claramente molesta con la situación.

Finalmente, Fred silbó, rompiendo aquella tensión.

-¡Vaya, cuando Hermione hace las cosas, lo hace por todo lo alto!

Todos rieron, incluidos Ron y Hermione, y ésta volvió a su asiento, totalmente avergonzada.

El resto de la noche fue más tranquilo, hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron yendo. Los últimos en irse fueron Fred y Katie, que Ron y Hermione despidieron en la puerta. Después de eso volvieron al salón, donde Hermione tenía su bolsa de viaje y donde reinaba un completo silencio, pues Seamus y Lavender ya se habían refugiado en la habitación del chico.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y se miraron en silencio.

-Siento la escenita de antes, siento si me he excedido…-se disculpó Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te disculpes por un beso-se rió Ron.

-A Romilda no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

-Bueno, pues tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Hermione se giró hacia él, alarmada ante ese comentario. El chico, al darse cuenta del contexto, se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy con ella y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Hermione asintió.

-En fin, voy al baño a ponerme el pijama, si me dejas alguna sábana para dormir en el sofá…

-No, no. Dormiré yo en el sofá, vete tú a mi cama.

-No digas tonterías, Ronald.-dijo mientras empezaba a sacar ropa de la bolsa.

-Lo digo totalmente en serio…

-En esto no me vas a convencer-declaró Hermione.

Entonces Ron comenzó a mirarla, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa ladeada. Hermione se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, hay una solución a este problema…

Hermione creía saber a qué se refería, pero prefirió hacerse la tonta

-¿Tienes una cama plegable, un colchón inflable…?

-Podemos dormir juntos en mi cama.-le dijo, con toda tranquilidad.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, y se preguntó cómo el chico podía estar tan tranquilo ante aquella afirmación. Al igual que cuando le besó delante de todos, totalmente despreocupado…

-Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces, y no tiene por qué pasar nada-siguió hablando Ron.

Ante aquella actitud, Hermione decidió seguirle la corriente. No quería poner de manifiesto su incomodidad y que Ron pensase que Hermione sentía otro tipo de cosas. Si él estaba tranquilo respecto a ese tema, ella también podía estarlo.

-Está bien-sentenció Hermione.

Acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez se hubo aseado y se hubo puesto el pijama, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ron.

El chico se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando algo en su portátil. Para alivio de Hermione, el chico también dormiría con pijama.

Hermione entró con timidez en la habitación del chico, ya que nunca había estado antes allí. Una vez entró, comprobó que se trataba de una habitación muy acogedora y que irradiaba vida por todos sus rincones, con los miles de posters y fotos que Ron tenía colgados en las paredes. Se fijó en especial en un tablón, donde Ron tenía muchas fotos con Ginny y Harry, desde edades muy tempranas hasta más mayores. Toda una vida juntos, ahora entendía todo lo que el chico le había contado.

Estaba contemplando con ternura la cara de felicidad de los chicos en las distintas fotos, cuando sintió a Ron detrás de sí. El chico la agarró por el hombro y se quedó junto a ella, observando las fotos.

-¿Te gustan?

-Sí, son muy bonitas. Se os ve muy felices.

Ron asintió.

-Lo éramos.

Hermione sintió como se le encogía el estómago al observar el rostro nostálgico del chico, y siguiendo un impulso, lo abrazó. El chico le correspondió, agradecido. Se quedaron unos minutos así, y Hermione comprobó lo mucho que le agradaba aquella sensación. El olor del chico la embriagaba y sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban. Ambos se transmitían seguridad y comodidad. Finalmente, se separaron.

Hermione le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, te admiro y me siento orgullosa de cómo lo has sobrellevado.

-Durante un año te odié, no creo que eso sea llevarlo muy bien… pero sí, ahora estoy mucho mejor, y eso en parte es gracias a ti. Ha sido muy importante nuestra presencia en nuestra familia, y nunca te lo he agradecido debidamente.

-Oh, vamos…

-Gracias, Hermione. Gracias por entrar en nuestras vidas-le dijo el chico firmemente, y mirándola con intensidad.

Hermione se emocionó, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Para mí también ha sido muy importante encontrarme con vosotros-contestó ella, mientras Ron le quitaba con suavidad una de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Al sentir la fija mirada de Ron y la suavidad de su mano en su mejilla, Hermione sintió de nuevo aquellas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo, así que decidió controlar la situación.

-Bueno, será mejor que durmamos ya…

Ron asintió, y juntos se metieron a la cama.

-He pensado que como te has quedado con ganas de ver una peli, podríamos verla ahora antes de dormir-le comentó Ron, mientras colocaba el portátil en sus piernas.

A Hermione le pareció bien.

Apagaron las luces y se acurrucaron en la cama para ver la película. Ron rodeó a Hermione con un brazo, y ella apoyó su cabeza en hombro del chico.

-¿Sabes que Lavender y Seamus pensarán que nos estamos liando?-comentó Hermione en algún momento de la noche.

-Pues que piensen lo que quieran-contestó él.

Hermione se sonrojó, y esta vez agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación.

Una vez acabó la película, se dispusieron a dormir, sin cambiar demasiado la postura.

Hermione empezaba a comprobar que dormir abrazada a Ron era una de sus sensaciones favoritas.


End file.
